Imaginez un monde
by Avelenn
Summary: Imaginez un monde où tout est noir ou blanc, où tout ce qui n'est pas pur est néant. C'est un monde où les communautés sorcières s'affrontent à coups de lois racistes, de bombes et d'asservissement. Un monde où Draco et Harry n'ont pas le droit de s'aimer. Pourtant..
1. La plage

Hey ! Alors je reviens avec une histoire fortement - mais alors très très franchement - inspirée d'une tétralogie dont le premier tome est _Entre Chiens et Loups _de Malorie Blackman.

Je l'avais lue étant plus petite et l'avais vraiment appréciée - je l'aime toujours beaucoup aujourd'hui - alors j'ai tenté de l'adapter version Harry Potter. Donc évidemment c'est un univers alternatif - mais avec de la magie quand même. Pour le moment c'est un petit OS un peu chou, sans prétention, je ne sais pas encore si je ferai une suite. Mais pourquoi pas si ça vous plaît, alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

La bise littéraire.

* * *

Imaginez un monde où tout est noir ou blanc. Où tout ce qui n'est pas pur est néant. C'est un monde où les communautés sorcières s'affrontent à coups de lois racistes, de bombes et d'asservissement. Un monde où Draco et Harry n'ont pas le droit de s'aimer. Pourtant..

.

.

_OooooooooooO_

Un rire venait de résonner dans la véranda, suivit d'un tintement de verre.

\- Oh Lily, gloussa Narcissa Malfoy, vous n'avez pas osé.

La dénommée lui répondit, tout en finissant de préparer la limonade :

\- Que vous croyez ! Évidemment que je me suis permise, j'ai dit : « James, c'est la dernière fois que je passe ma soirée entière à ranger la maison ! Je suis déjà femme de ménage la journée, alors je peux t'assurer que tu vas te mettre à la vaisselle et à la lessive, sinon ton nouveau lit, c'est le canapé. »

Narcissa Malfoy pouffa de plus belle, s'emparant du verre que lui tendait la femme rousse de ses doigts parfaitement manucurés, avec l'élégance qui lui était caractéristique.

\- Vous êtes courageuse, moi je ne pourrai jamais… Mais vous savez Lily, vous êtes bien plus qu'une employée pour moi, vous êtes une amie.

\- Vous aussi Narcissa, affirma doucement la jeune Potter.

Lily Potter, née Evans était une sorcière née-Moldue. Elle avait donc pénétré le monde magique avec un certain handicap et c'était un euphémisme. Sa vie n'avait jamais été un long fleuve tranquille, il avait toujours fallu qu'elle bataille pour être embauchée tout en gagnant une misère et qu'elle travaille mieux que les autres pour prouver qu'elle avait sa place. Mais c'était dans l'ordre des choses, depuis toujours. Elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Un sang-mêlé ou pire, un né-Moldu, pouvait se faire renvoyer pour avoir commis ne serait-ce que la moitié du quart de l'erreur qu'aurait pu perpétrer un sang-pur.

Enfin, elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Certains autres - pas tous - du même statut qu'elle tuerait sûrement pour être à sa place. Puis, elle avait de quoi vivre - une maison très modeste certes, surtout comparée au manoir Malfoy -, un époux - fainéant mais qu'elle aimait plus que de raison -, deux garçons adorables, Jules et Harry et une fille, Luna. Et cela, c'était aussi grâce aux Malfoy qui avaient bien voulu la prendre à l'essai il y a plus de six ans, et qui l'avaient gardée contre toute attente, malgré leurs préjugés sur les nés-Moldus.

Son regard dériva vers la baie vitrée où elle put distinguer Harry et Draco - le fils Malfoy - s'amuser dans l'herbe. Ils s'étaient appréciés dès la première fois où ils s'étaient vus. Ils semblaient à des kilomètres de se douter que beaucoup de choses les opposeraient plus tard et qu'ils appartenaient à deux mondes qui se vouaient une haine intarissable.

Lily soupira.

\- Qu'avez-vous ? S'enquit la maîtresse Malfoy.

\- Rien, je me disais qu'Harry et Draco… Commença-t-elle avant de se raviser. Non laissez.

Elles étaient « amies » certes, mais qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment se permettre d'avouer.

Un bruit retentit dans l'entrée et Narcissa se leva hâtivement :

\- Ce doit être Lucius, dit-elle.

Lily hocha la tête, sans rien ajouter. Elle savait bien que le maître de maison n'était pas aussi conciliant que sa femme.

Au bout de quelques minutes où elle arrosa diverses plantes, la jeune femme entendit des éclats de voix, puis vit Lucius sortir le pas digne, mais la mine quelque peu échauffée. Elle patienta quelques secondes avant d'aller retrouver Narcissa.

Quand elle pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, elle vit cette dernière accroupit, frottant son bras qui se verrait sûrement bientôt bleuir. Lily se précipita pour l'aider :

\- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea-t-elle inquiète. Vous allez bien ? Venez vous asseoir..

Alors qu'elle aidait Narcissa, Lily sentit un regard brûlant se poser sur elle. Elle se retourna et vit Lucius Malfoy qui se tenait dans le patio, une étrange expression sur le visage.

\- Tout va bien Mr Malfoy ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Non, mais je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger, répondit-il posément.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil baroque, argent et blanc cassé de l'entrée tandis que Narcissa s'appuyait contre le battant de la porte. Elle semblait en alerte, ce qui rendit Lily nerveuse.

\- Vous avez passé un bon moment, si j'ai bien compris, hier, lui lança le maître de maison.

\- Hier ?

\- Oui, hier soir, poursuivit-il.

\- Et bien, c'était très calme en réalité, répondit Lily sans comprendre.

Son regard allait de Mr Malfoy à sa femme, qui la fixait intensément. Que se passait-il ? La température dans le jardin avait baissé de plusieurs degrés et le sourire accroché aux lèvres de Lucius ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa rage. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Lily. Avait-elle commis une erreur ?

\- A quoi vous êtes vous occupée ? Continua-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Hier soir, insista l'époux Malfoy.

Son sourire était très amical. Trop.

\- Et bien... Nous avons fait une partie de bataille explosive tout ensemble et.. Et puis j'ai lu Les Contes de Beedle le Barde à mes enfants, répondit lentement Lily.

\- Une agréable soirée familiale, commenta Lucius.

Elle acquiesça. Que pouvait-elle répondre ?

Puis Mr Malfoy se leva, dénué à présent de tout sourire et se dirigea vers Narcissa. Sans prévenir, il la gifla. La violence du coup la projeta contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Lily émit un petit cri horrifié tandis que Lucius jetait à sa femme un regard méprisant avant de quitter la pièce. Elle accourut et passa doucement la main sur la joue de la maîtresse de maison.

\- Vous allez bien ?

L'épouse Malfoy la repoussa durement, lui lançant un regard noir :

\- Vous m'avez laissée tomber !

\- Quoi ?

Lily comprit enfin, Narcissa s'était servie d'elle pour se fabriquer un alibi et avait attendu qu'elle la couvre. Elle ne put que lui servir un regard désolé, mais l'autre la fixait avec hauteur

\- Allez vous-en, assena-t-elle. Ne revenez plus.

_._

_._

_OoooooooooO_

_Huit ans plus tard_

_._

Sur une petite plage privée, deux enfants étaient assis sur le sable.

Le vent caressait les vagues d'un bleu éclatant, presque brillant. C'était la mi-août et il devait être un peu plus de dix-neuf heures. Il faisait bon. L'air était doux, loin d'être étouffant et cela donnait aux deux garçons un désir d'éternité.

**POV Harry **

Je faisais jouer les grains de sable entre mes doigts, creusant des petits trous çà et là, tentant de ne jamais toucher le sable plus humide qui aurait pu s'accrocher de façon désagréable autour de mes ongles. J'étais tranquille, heureux de pouvoir profiter de Draco.

Ce dernier était tranquillement allongé à mes côtés, dans son impeccable pantalon en lin blanc, dans toute sa blondeur. Sa chemise en soie, que le sable lui-même n'osait pas frôler, était un peu remontée sur son flanc gauche. J'avais toujours essayé de ne jamais me sentir mal à l'aise dans mes vieux vêtements bon marché que je tenais même souvent de mon frère Jules, mais plus le temps passait, plus cela s'avérait compliqué.

Je soupirai de façon dramatique tout en regardant l'horizon, pensant attirer l'attention de mon ami. Ce fut un échec.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller te baigner un peu ? Demandai-je finalement.

Mon interlocuteur leva un sourcil aristocratique avant de répondre :

\- Je n'ai pas mon maillot de bain tu sais. En plus, il commence à être tard et je ne voudrais pas que mère me fasse une crise.

Je levai les yeux aux ciel, il en faisait toujours des tonnes.

\- Mais on aurait pu se baigner quand même, on s'ennuie là, ronchonnai-je.

Draco eut un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu t'ennuies parce que tu n'es qu'un gamin qui ne sait pas que c'est un bonheur de ne rien faire…

\- Eh calme toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu vas avoir seize ans qu'il faut commencer à ne plus te sentir.

Il rit. J'aimais son rire, clair et doux.

J'avais dit cela en me moquant, mais au fond, moi qui n'aurai que quatorze ans à la fin de l'année, je craignais que notre différence d'âge lui fasse prendre conscience qu'il existait des amis bien plus intéressants que moi. Beaucoup plus purs aussi, peut-être… Même si pour le moment, il n'en était rien, Draco nous dédiait une grande part de son temps.

D'aussi loin que je me souvenais, on avait toujours été ensemble. Quand j'étais petit, je venais souvent jouer dans son immense manoir qui devait certainement faire vingt fois la taille de notre maison. Je me rappelle comme j'adorais son interminable jardin, où l'herbe y était si verte et où le potager regorgeait de légumes et de fruits de toutes les couleurs, certains mêmes dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. J'aimais faire la course dans les vignes, et parfois en fin d'été, chiper quelques grappes de raisins qui avaient chauffées au soleil. Souvent, on s'asseyait sur la petite butte de derrière avec Draco et on faisait le concours de celui qui recrachait ses pépins le plus loin. Je me défendais bien.

Mais ça faisait bien longtemps que maman ne m'emmenait plus chez les Malfoy.

Pourtant, ça ne nous avait pas empêché de continuer de nous voir. On se retrouvait, souvent en cachette, dans des parcs ou sur cette plage. La plage privée des Malfoy où je m'étais baigné tout l'été.

J'avais quand même le sentiment que c'était de moins en moins souvent… Mais peut-être était-ce moi qui demeurais trop exigeant ? Voir Draco tous les jours ne m'aurais pas dérangé, si j'avais pu.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ? Entendis-je au loin, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

Je me retournai soudainement vers mon ami, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. S'embrasser ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Ben pourquoi ? Lançai-je avec une mimique mi-surprise, mi-dégoutée.

Draco me regardait avec un petit sourire et haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, parce que j'en ai envie, répondit-il simplement.

Ah ces ados, vraiment bizarres… Est-ce que je voudrais passer mon temps à embrasser les autres moi aussi plus tard ? J'ose espérer que non, ce serait vraiment dégoutant.

Mon meilleur ami lui, continuait de me fixer de son regard trop expressif, attendant probablement ma réponse.

\- Bon ok, mais pas longtemps alors, assenai-je. Et je te préviens, tu ne mets pas ta langue !

Il pouffa un peu avant de rapprocher sa tête de la mienne, si près que je pouvais distinguer ses minuscules taches de rousseur qu'il prétendait détester. C'était étrange quand même.

Toujours allongé sur le sable, il mit sa main sur ma joue et approcha ses lèvres. Soudain, mais sans aucune brusquerie, elles se posèrent sur ma bouche et j'attendis de voir. Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne et le contact n'était pas aussi horrible que je l'avais imaginé, sa peau était douce, c'était même assez agréable. Je fermai alors les yeux.

Je sentis les doigts de mon ami se déplacer dans mon cou, caressant au passage mes mèches de cheveux un peu trop longues. Ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger et je rouvris les yeux pour tomber sur son regard gris, si intense. Il me dévisageait alors que je sentais sa bouche s'ouvrir, ce qui me fit me reculer abruptement.

\- Non je t'ai dit pas de langue Dray ! Râlai-je.

\- Oh aller s'il te plaît… Juste pour essayer implora-t-il.

Essayer ? Mais essayer quoi ? Il allait juste me coller sa langue au fond du gosier et me refiler des microbes à tous les coups. Je tentais un regard noir, mais en voyant sa petite moue enfantine, je sus que j'allais craquer. En même temps, il en jouait cet idiot. Ce n'étais pas juste qu'il soit aussi beau, avec ses cheveux d'ange et ses yeux onyx, on ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

\- Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi… Déclamai-je.

Draco reprit mon visage dans ses mains avant de reposer sa bouche sur la mienne. Il se mit à faire des petits ronds sur la peau de mon cou avec ses pouces, ce qui était plutôt relaxant. C'est vrai que tout bien réfléchis, le baiser me plaisait, mais c'était sûrement parce que c'était pour Draco que je le faisais.

À nouveau, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et je sentis une masse chaude et humide effleurer ma lèvre inférieure. Son toucher m'envoya quelques frissons, je sentis Draco rapprocher son corps du mien. Sa langue caressait mes lèvres, semblant chercher la mienne comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Je n'étais pas très sûr de moi, mais comme c'était quand même bon, j'osais laisser ma langue rencontrer celle de mon meilleur ami, qui poussa alors un petit soupir de contentement.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, je me reculai quand-même, rouvrant mes yeux qui tombèrent sur des joues rosies.

\- Aller c'est bon maintenant, tu vas me passer toutes tes bactéries buccales, marmonnai-je un peu fébrile.

Il me sourit, posa sa main sur ma tête et frotta doucement mes cheveux. Il avait quand même l'air heureux. Tant mieux.

\- Un Malfoy est tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur. Ne t'en fais pas, tu es clean, ironisa-t-il.

Ensemble, on avait l'habitude de plaisanter sur l'opposition entre les sang-purs et les sangs-mêlés - et les nés-Moldus - qui régissait notre réalité. On blaguait comme si on était au-dessus de ça, loin de cette guerre latente. C'était se bercer d'illusions, mais ça nous offrait un peu de recul, un coin tranquille où l'on pouvait profiter l'un de l'autre.

Mais ça aussi, plus on grandissait et plus ça devenait difficile à faire.

Je croisai son regard et vis que ses pensées devaient se rapprocher des miennes.

\- On a qu'à marcher un peu sur la baie si tu veux crevette, avisa Draco.

\- Tu avais promis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, en plus c'est ridicule, je te signale que je rentre au lycée à la rentrée, raillai-je.

Oui, à peine quatorze ans et déjà lycéen. J'avais toujours été précoce et on m'avait fait sauter deux classes, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais été réellement stigmatisé par mon sang, le collège où j'allais étant principalement peuplé de sang-mêlés. Malheureusement, j'appréhendais beaucoup ma rentrée en seconde. En effet, étant un élève prometteur, j'avais reçu une bourse qui me faisait intégrer le lycée de Draco. D'abord fou de joie, on m'avait vite rappelé que c'était un bahut qui n'accueillait quasiment que des sang-purs…

\- Ça marche, crevette.

Il se leva nonchalamment et donna un petit coup de pied dans le sable mouillé qui s'étala sur mes vêtements, aussi vieux soient-ils. Puis, il me tira la langue et partit en courant vers la mer comme le gosse qu'il restait à bientôt seize ans.

J'avais toujours eu la sensation, malgré le fait qu'il soit de deux ans mon aîné, d'être aussi - voire plus - mature que lui. Peut-être me trompais-je, mais je pensais que l'environnement dans lequel j'avais évolué faisait grandir les enfants plus vite que la tour de verre qui avait abrité Draco du monde extérieur pendant toutes ces années.

Je m'empressai quand-même de le rejoindre en trottinant.

.

.

Après une petite heure de promenade, de jeux sur le sable et de tentatives de plaquage, Draco me dit qu'il devait vraiment rentrer. C'était drôle parce c'était davantage moi qui devais respecter une heure pour le dîner. Mais c'était toujours lui qui mettait fin à nos escapades.

Je le raccompagnai donc sur le chemin - trop court - avant de voir se dresser devant nous les grilles du manoir. Ces grilles me mettaient mal à l'aise. Elles étaient trop grandes, trop infranchissables, comme pour me rappeler à quel point je ne pouvais pas faire partie du monde de Draco. Je ne me souviens même plus de l'époque où j'avais pu les franchir en enfant libre.

Draco ne comprenait pas toujours mes réticences, il ne voyait pas tout. Il n'admettait pas qu'on puisse être si opposables, il choisissait de l'ignorer. Mais c'était facile d'ignorer quand on avait tout.

Je lui fis un signe de la main et me retournai vite avant de le voir pénétrer dans son jardin. Je n'aimais pas qu'il me quitte, je préférais le quitter d'abord. Je me mis alors à dévaler l'escalier étroit tapissé de mousse, pour repasser derrière sa demeure et atteindre la forêt. J'en avais au moins pour une heure de marche puisque nous ne vivions pas - mais alors vraiment pas - dans les mêmes quartiers.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était normal. C'était Draco et moi, c'était nos après-midi. C'était ce qui rythmait ma petite vie, mon quotidien terne de sang-mêlé. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus constant dans l'inconstance. C'était ce qui durerait. Pas vrai ?

* * *

Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ceux qui ont lu le livre reconnaitront bien. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !


	2. À la maison

Bon, ben j'ai quand même fait un suite. Même si je n'ai pas eu de retours. Ma vie a un triste goût.

Mdr, non mais je me disais que je pourrais écrire cette fic en parallèle de l'autre. Enfin essayer car je l'aime pas mal. Boh voilà, c'est tout.

Même si évidemment, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

_À la maison_

**.**

**POV Harry **

_Je vis dans un château avec des murs en or, des dizaines de chambres, six salles de bains avec des baignoires de marbres…_

Je demeurais les paupières closes, m'empêchant de regarder la façade.

_Je vis dans un manoir gardé par de grandes grilles en argent, je vais aller rejoindre ma serre ou des centaines d'espèces végétales poussent, je vais me faire apparaître un énorme Tiramisu d'un coup de baguette…_

J'osai ouvrir un œil. Rien.

_Je vis dans une résidence à trois étages ou la magie est permise et où tout est assez grand…_

J'ouvris l'autre œil. Toujours rien, ça ne marchait jamais. Je soupirai en fixant notre maison si petite. On aurait dit un vieux doudou rafistolé de partout, une espèce de patchwork de mauvais goût.

Dans notre quartier, tous les logements entassés étaient bordés de rues étroites et généralement sales. Mais au moins, nous connaissions bien nos voisins. Un peu de convivialité dans cette boite de sardines ne faisait pas de mal.

Je plaquai un sourire sur mon visage puis pénétrai l'antre familiale.

\- Bonsoir 'man !

Je captai le regard soulagé de ma mère Lily qui s'attelait aux fourneaux, avant que sa mine ne se crispe.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi de tout l'après-midi ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ? S'énerva-t-elle en égouttant les pâtes avec un peu trop de hargne.

Bon, cette réaction était prévisible mais je continuai à lui sourire malgré tout, feintant l'innocence :

\- Je suis allé me balader dans la forêt, puis jusqu'à la mer et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je suis désolé… Mais c'est vrai que si on pouvait utiliser les moyens de transport sorciers, je serais….

Elle se stoppa dans sa tache quelques secondes pour me couper, implorante :

\- Je suis fatigué Harry alors tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça... Les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus ne sont pas autorisés à utiliser la magie dans les espaces publics, sauf s'ils ont une autorisation du ministère. La loi existe depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant et c'est comme ça ! Ça n'excuse en rien tes absences inconsidérées, surtout en ce moment.

J'allais répliquer, mais je fus devancé par mon frère Jules, qui s'avançait nonchalamment vers nous ;

\- Moi je trouve qu'Harry a raison, dit-il. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la loi que c'est juste. On nous écrase, si ce n'est pas de l'esclavagisme…

Ma mère leva les yeux au ciel à ce discours, sans répondre. Quant à moi, je regardai mon frère s'appuyer sur le comptoir de notre cuisine exiguë en fronçant les sourcils. C'était étrange, Jules ne venait jamais à ma rescousse lors des embrouilles mère-fils. En fait, nous n'étions pas complices pour deux noises. Nous nous ignorions dans le meilleur des cas.

Face à l'absence de réaction de notre chère Lily, celui-ci continua :

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est normal ? Ils nous contrôlent tellement que l'on n'use quasiment plus de magie dans notre propre lieu de vie ! Déjà qu'on n'a pas une thune, on vit comme des putains de moldus !

\- Jules langage ! Siffla ma mère.

Je la voyais crisper ses petites mains sur le bord de la casserole, signe de tension évidente.

Avant dix-sept ans, aucun sorcier n'était autorisé à pratiquer la magie mise à part à l'école. Donc les mesures ségrégationnistes de restriction de la magie ne me touchaient pas moi, directement. Pas encore. Mais pour une fois, je trouvai que Jules - qui aurait ses dix-sept ans le mois prochain - avait raison. La magie s'éteignait, elle désertait tranquillement notre maison, la laissant branlante, et nous avec.

Dans un coup de vent, ma mère passa devant mon frère, la casserole pleine dans les mains, et cria « A table ! ».

À l'écho de cette jolie voix, mon père quitta le canapé pour venir s'asseoir autour de la table en bois. Elle était si âgée qu'on pouvait y voir toutes les traces notre enfance : des petits trous faits aux ciseaux, des coups de crayons magiques qui avaient laissé des paillettes incrustées, de grosses taches d'encre bleue…

Ma grande sœur nous rejoignit aussi, tranquillement, sans quitter son monde à elle. Elle était l'aînée, mais j'avais souvent la sensation qu'elle était la plus jeune d'entre nous.

Je lui fis un sourire, bien que je fusse invisible à ses yeux.

Nous commençâmes à manger. Les paroles de la télévision - un objet moldu censé être « distrayant » et dont mon père avait fait l'acquisition suite à l'établissement de la loi qui restreignait considérablement l'usage de la magie - en guise de fond sonore.

Je levai les yeux de mon assiette et tombai sur ceux de Jules qui me scrutaient l'air sadique. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. J'attendais alors une attaque quelconque.

\- Alors Harry, encore avec ton petit puritain ?

Je serrai les dents.

Je détestais quand Jules se comportait aussi stupidement que certains sangs purs, en utilisant des vieux jeux de mots racistes. Surtout, lorsqu'il évoquait Draco.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondis-je calmement.

La lueur mauvaise dans son regard s'intensifia.

\- Mais si tu sais, cette saleté de sang-pur prétentieux, fils de celui qui prend un malin plaisir à légiférer contre nous, les sangs-mêlés...

_Ne réagis pas, il n'attend que ça._

Comment osait-il dénigrer mon meilleur ami ?

Ma mère s'écria alors, sa voix partant un peu trop vers les aigus :

\- J'en étais sûre, tu étais encore avec lui !

Mon père, surpris et maladroit, avait fait tomber la moitié de son assiette par terre. Il n'a pas fallu plus d'une seconde à Jules - que j'assassinais du regard, mais qui semblait s'en foutre comme de l'an quarante - pour ramasser ce qui était tombé, et tout enfourner.

\- Mais non maman, la rassurai-je. Je me promenais c'est tout.

Luna s'était immobilisée, comme si les haussements de tons l'avaient sortie de sa rêverie. Contre toute attente, elle leva les yeux vers nous avant de demander d'un ton léger :

\- Papa, où est Neville ? Nous avions prévu d'aller chez Florian Fortarôme pour manger des glaces ensemble.

Ma mère blêmit et mon père suspendit son geste, laissant sa fourchette immobile. Même Jules avait levé les yeux vers elle. James se tourna vers sa femme encore sous le choc, et ils commencèrent un de leurs dialogues silencieux, dont eux seuls avaient le secret.

Au bout d'une petite minute, mon père dit d'une voix qui se voulait tranquille :

\- Luna chérie, Neville n'est pas là, tu sais bien.

Hélas, c'était trop tard. Ma sœur était déjà repartie.

J'étais moi aussi abasourdi. Luna n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis des semaines. Et même lorsqu'elle le faisait, c'était pour dire deux, trois mots pas plus.

En réalité, je ne me souvenais plus exactement de quand datait son état. Cette bulle qu'elle ne quittait plus. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas discuté avec ma sœur ? Je l'ignorais. À quand remontait la dernière fois où ses jolis yeux bleus s'étaient posés sur moi pour me regarder vraiment ? Pour me voir moi. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas passé ses doigts dans mes cheveux en m'appelant « petit lion » ? Je ne savais plus, mais ça me manquait.

Je secouai la tête, empêchant la tristesse de m'envahir. Si je n'avais jamais été proche de mon frère, j'éprouvais pour ma sœur une tendresse indéfectible.

Mais je me demandai, qui était ce Neville ? Un ami ? Jamais je n'avais entendu parlé de lui. Tout comme moi, mes parents semblaient encore perturbés par l'intervention de Luna, donc je décidai de ne pas leur poser de questions.

Je n'avais plus très faim. Seule Jules paraissait depuis longtemps désintéressé de tout cela et piochait allègrement dans mon assiette, même si elle devait être froide à présent.

Le climat restait un peu tendu.

Puis ma mère se leva pour commencer à débarrasser, et mon père se racla la gorge.

\- Hum, fit-il. Tu es prêt pour ta rentrée à Poudlard Harry ? Ça va venir vite, tu sais !

Même si ce n'était à l'origine qu'une vaine tentative pour changer de sujet, je vis briller dans ses yeux un éclat de fierté.

Mon père, James Potter, était un sang-pur de naissance. Mais lorsqu'il avait pris la décision d'épouser Lily Evans né-moldue, il avait progressivement tout perdu. Enfin, tout ce qui faisait de lui un sang-pur. Cela ne s'était pas fait du jour au lendemain puisqu'il y a vingt ans, le racisme n'était pas aussi important que maintenant, surtout d'un point de vue juridique. Aujourd'hui, son rang, la reconnaissance des sang-purs jusqu'à certains membres de sa famille ainsi que tous les droits dont il avait pu jouir, demeuraient de lointains souvenirs. Aujourd'hui, il se considérait comme un sang-mêlé ou un né-moldu, ou du moins, comme faisant partie d'une majorité opprimée.

En outre, bien que mon père n'ait jamais regretté son choix - heureusement - et qu'il était fier de s'être marié à ma mère, je sentais brûler en lui un feu dormant. Celui de la frustration de ne pouvoir rien faire contre cette société de plus en plus inégalitaire.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait été extrêmement heureux lorsque j'avais été accepté à Poudlard. Presque plus que moi.

Parce que oui je l'étais moi aussi. J'étais fier. C'était inespéré d'entrer à Poudlard. Pourtant, je sentais également un noeud se former dans mon ventre.

\- Oui papa, tout à fait près, prononcai-je en me servant un verre de lait.

\- Je continue à croire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Cria ma mère depuis la cuisine.

\- Et bien pas moi, déclara mon père. Ce sera dur Harry, c'est vrai, mais c'est une opportunité qu'il ne faut pas laisser passer !

Ma mère, cette impétueuse rouquine qui apportait les desserts, s'empressa de répliquer :

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'Harry aille dans un établissement de sang-purs. Nous avons déjà des lycées pour nous ! Pourquoi irait-il se mélanger à eux…

\- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à se mélanger ? Demandai-je, surpris.

\- C'est juste que ça n'aboutit à rien ! Tant que les établissements seront dirigés par les Sang-purs, eux seuls seront privilégiés et nous resterons ignorés.

\- Tu ne pensais pas comme ça avant, dit mon père.

\- Sans doute parce que j'étais beaucoup trop naïve !

Les mots étaient bloqués dans ma gorge. C'était confus. Si j'avais entendu les mots de ma mère dans la bouche d'un sang-pur, je l'aurais traité de tous les noms. Quelle était son idée de notre société ? Continuer d'augmenter la ségrégation ? Des établissements pour les sangs-purs et d'autres pour les sangs-mêlés et les nés-moldus ? Des transports pour eux et d'autres pour nous ? Des parcs pour eux et d'autre pour nous ? Des toilettes pour eux..._ Stop, on a compris_.

Génial quoi. Le paradis sur terre.

\- Mais enfin Lily, s'agaça mon père, tu n'as pas envie qu'il réussisse là où nous avons échoué ?

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Évidemment que je veux qu'il réussisse !

Sentant la dispute poindre son nez, je m'empressai de calmer le jeu.

\- Ça va maman, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer.

Je commençai à me lever lorsque Jules me donna une petite claque sur l'épaule en s'exclamant :

\- Tu vas bientôt te croire trop bien pour nous ! Fais attention à ne pas prendre pas la grosse tête !

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, sourit mon père. Harry n'est pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu représenteras les sang-mêlés ! Tu nous représenteras nous !

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me contenter de me représenter moi ?

\- Tu leur montreras qu'ils se trompent ! Que nous sommes aussi brillants qu'eux, que nous sommes des gens biens ! Continuait-il enthousiaste.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de leur montrer ça, qu'est ce que ça changerait… Grommela ma mère.

Je fermai les yeux et bu une nouvelle gorgée de lait.

De l'eau, du lait, de l'eau, du lait. C'est tout ce qu'il y avait. Chez les Malfoy, ils devaient boire du vin, du champagne même.

Je me souvenais lorsque Draco m'avait fait gouter du jus d'abricot. Dans l'immense cuisine de marbre blanc, je revoyais le liquide oranger briller dans mon verre de cristal. Ça m'avait semblé si bon. Divin

Mais je n'ai même pas assez d'imagination pour transformer mon lait en jus de fruit.

\- Il sera bientôt aussi crétin que les puritains, relança mon frère.

Je posai mon verre pour le regarder.

\- Aller Harry, tu n'as même pas le courage de le nier, c'est pitoyable, murmura-t-il.

Je posai mes mains sur mes cuisses.

\- Aussi pathétique que Draco Malfoy, ce petit pu-ri-tain… Continuait-il tout bas, pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

Dessous la table, mes jointures blanchissaient tellement je serrai les poings. Depuis mon acceptation à Pourdlard, Jules n'arrêtait pas de me chercher. Il n'attendait que ça, que je m'énerve. Qu'on se batte sûrement. Ça arrivait rarement, je ne voulais pas causer encore plus de soucis à mes parents.

Draco… Draco… J'essayai de me rappeler son visage insouciant, quitté il y a seulement quelques heures. Son sourire. Son baiser, auquel je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de repenser. Ses microbes partagés. Ça me faisait rire maintenant.

_C'est bien Harry…. Retrouve Draco…. Quitte cette maison._

\- Ah, mon fils à Poudlard ! C'est incroyable ! Répéta mon père.

\- Tais-toi et mange ton dessert ! Le rembarra ma mère.

Mon père la regarda et rit. Nous l'imitâmes tous un peu, histoire de faire retomber la pression. Sauf Luna.

Mais il avait raison. Bientôt, je serai à Poudlard. Bientôt, j'aurais un diplôme. Bientôt, rien ne pourrait plus me séparer de Draco.

.

.

_OooooooooooO_

**POV Draco **

Je venais de passer l'immense porte cochère qui me fit arriver directement dans la cour intérieure. Je parcourus des yeux le petit jardin, bien entretenu par notre elfe jardinier Shunk, certainement pas par ma génitrice. D'ailleurs, il fallait à tout prix que je l'évite avant de me faire allumer. Ça s'annonçait compliqué.

Je soupirai. Je craignais les nerfs de ma mère alors qu'il était à peine 21 heures. Mais ça avait toujours été comme ça, je crois.

Peu importe, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus beaucoup d'espoir concernant ma propre famille. J'avançai tranquillement, mais précautionneusement, suivant la haie d'Hortensia pour atteindre la porte sur la gauche du jardinet, celle qui menait plus vite à mes appartements.

Malheureusement pour moi, je vis ma mère ouvrir la fenêtre de la grande baie vitrée.

\- Dracoooo, s'écria-t-elle en tendant ses bras vers moi.

Je me massai les tempes pour m'empêcher de trop penser.

Narcissa Malfoy me rejoignit en titubant, sa longue robe en soie orange de couturier se mouvant autour d'elle.

J'aurais dû le prévoir. Soit mère était hargneuse, soit elle était saoule.

_Magnifique, encore une belle soirée en perspective_.

Je me crispai, tandis qu'elle m'étreignait de ses bras osseux. Ma mère m'offrit même une bise sur la joue, ce qui, ma foi, n'était que très rare. Dommage que son haleine puait le Chardonnay.

\- Viens, me dit-elle en gloussant, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Elle m'embarqua donc vers le grand hall d'entrée et je remarquai que je lui servais plus d'appui qu'autre chose.

Arrivé dans la pièce, j'ouvris des yeux ahuris.

Le sol était tapissé de morceaux de vêtements luxueux. De la soie, du cachemire, du tweed, du velours et bien d'autres tissus de toutes les couleurs jonchaient le carrelage. Au milieu, mère avait fait apparaître un podium où nos elfes de maison défilaient, vêtus de ses "créations".

\- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu aimes ? Me demanda-t-elle les yeux embrumés, mais pleins d'espoir.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite que c'était sûrement une très mauvaise idée de transformer notre hall d'entrée en salon de couture. Je craignais de transformer la femme ivre en furie.

Mère s'alluma alors une cigarette, une habitude moldue que je trouvais dégradante, mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

Après quelques secondes, je tentai quand même :

\- Mais mère, enfin, c'est bien que tu te sois trouvé un passe-temps, mais les elfes ne sont pas fais pour ça !

Après le départ de la mère de Harry, nos employés n'avaient plus été que des elfes de maison. Lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi, mère m'avait répondu qu'ils faisaient moins d'histoires. Elle avait été mal à l'aise alors je n'avais pas insisté.

Elle me fixait, l'air passablement dépitée, mais trop alcoolisée pour s'attarder vraiment sur cette déception.

Puis la porte derrière nous claqua. Je me retournai vivement et vis alors, se tenant droit dans l'encadrement de la porte, mon père.

Il examina rapidement la salle en fronçant les sourcils. Son visage était froid et n'exprimait que peu de choses qui malheureusement, se trouvaient être l'agacement et le mépris. Il considéra son épouse, qui ne pipait mot.

\- Je vois qu'on s'adonne à des activités hautement utiles Narcissa, énonça-t-il sèchement.

Cette dernière tenta de se donner une contenance, mais elle tanguait quelque peu. Lucius Malfoy lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de se tourner vers moi. Je n'avais pas émis le moindre mouvement, trop honteux de l'attitude de ma mère, qui ne faisait qu'encourager mon père à la négliger.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sûr moi, ils retrouvèrent l'éclat qu'ils m'accordaient depuis ma naissance et ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire. Les rares qu'il offrait. Il s'approcha et m'ouvrit ses bras dans ce geste affectueux que j'aimais tant. Je m'y engouffrai avec plaisir.

_Depuis combien de temps n'étais-tu pas venu nous voir père ? Deux mois ? Trois ?_

\- Comment vas-tu Angel ?

Angelus était mon deuxième prénom, mon père m'appelait ainsi la plupart du temps.

\- Bien et toi ? Je suis heureux que tu sois là, dis-je, parce que c'était le cas.

\- Moi aussi, j'en suis heureux. Viens allons nous asseoir dans le salon pour discuter un peu, ça fait longtemps.

Évidemment que ça faisait longtemps. Mon père n'habitait plus le manoir familial depuis au moins deux ans, même si officiellement, il restait sa résidence officielle. Cela évitait à la presse de faire des vagues, disait-il. Je ne savais pas exactement où il logeait, il avait toujours refusé que je vienne le voir. Aujourd'hui, ses visites se faisaient de plus en plus rares...

Mais enfin, je n'allais pas le lui dire au risque d'entamer une discussion houleuse durant les quelques heures où je pourrais profiter de lui.

Ignorant superbement ma mère, Lucius se dirigea vers la grande porte en bois blanc et je m'empressai de le suivre.

\- Et Narcissa, interpella-t-il en se retournant, j'aimerais que tu remettes en ordre tout ça. Enfin, demande-le plutôt aux elfes puisque tu n'as pas l'air en capacité de le faire toi-même...

Je décidai d'ignorer les paroles de mon père, mais il continua placidement :

\- J'espère que tu es consciente de l'humiliation dans laquelle tu te serais retrouvée si ça n'avait pas été moi. Il est temps que tu te reprennes.

Puis il fit voler sa cape et entra dans le salon. En passant la porte, la culpabilité s'insinuait doucettement en moi, mais je choisis de l'ignorer.

Brusquement et de manière tout à fait inappropriée, je repensai à Harry. Je souris furtivement en me rappelant comme il avait insisté pour que je m'essuie la bouche avant de l'embrasser. Il m'avait amusé.

Je secouai la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'y penser. Bien que ce souvenir fût presque addictif.

Si mon père, je ne sais comment - parce qu'il ne pratiquait pas l'occlumencie sur son propre fils - parvenait à deviner mes pensées, ce serait purement désastreux. Avoir embrassé un garçon, mais surtout un sang-mêlé. Je ne donnais pas cher de notre relation père/fils. Ça me désolai un peu, quelque part, cet état de fait. Mais je n'avais aucune prise là dessus.

\- Mon fils, commença-t-il en s'asseyant élégamment sur le canapé en velours, prêt à entamer ton avant-dernière année à Poudlard ?

Je l'imitai avant de répondre :

\- Et bien oui, cette année j'ai pris davantage d'options pour augmenter mes chances d'être accepté à l'université de sciences politiques, comme tu me l'avais conseillé.

\- C'est une excellente idée, les Malfoys sont nés pour faire de la politique, dit-il fièrement.

J'acquiesçai alors, même si je n'en avais aucune idée en fait. Ça devait être vrai, mon père m'avait répété ça de nombreuses fois. Si souvent que je m'étais sûrement inconsciemment interdit d'éprouver de l'attachement pour d'autres disciplines, qui m'auraient envoyées vers des métiers différents.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à savoir si c'était une bonne chose. Je cherchais seulement son approbation, l'étincelle de ses yeux qui me faisait me sentir aimé. _Totalement illusoire et cliché_, aurait sûrement dit Harry, avec sa franchise naturelle. _Ce n'est pas de là qu'est censée venir l'affection, sinon ça voudrait dire qu'elle est perverse._ Et peut-être qu'il aurait eu raison. C'est sans doute aussi pour ça que je ne lui parlais jamais de ça. Il avait déjà bien d'autres choses à penser.

\- Père, au sujet de ma fête d'anniversaire... Bon c'est encore dans un mois, mais j'aurais beaucoup aimé que nous puissions la célébrer en petit comité. Pas trop d'invités, les amis proches et la famille. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je vis sa mine se fermer un peu, sans comprendre.

\- À ce propos Draco, dit-il peu à l'aise.

Je fronçai les sourcils à l'entente de mon prénom qu'il n'employait que quand quelque chose clochait.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit bon de...

\- Paapaaaaaa !

Nous sursautâmes et je me sentis tout de suite vexé. _Comment faisait-elle pour toujours se croire tout permis ?_

Ma sœur Minerva, d'un an mon ainée, venait de nous couper dans notre discussion, - pire qu'une tornade - pour se jeter sur mon père.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais rentré ! Je suis plus que ravie ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Minnie, tu n'as pas comme la sensation de déranger là ? Marmonnai-je.

\- Mon prénom c'est Minerva, dit-elle l'air hautain.

\- D'accord Minnie.

\- Ferme là Dray, m'intima-t-elle.

Je reçus une œillade mi-agacée, mi-amusée de mon père et m'en voulus pour m'être laissé aller devant lui. J'agissais encore comme un gamin.

\- Comment vas-tu ma princesse ? Demanda-t-il, alors que l'impolie s'asseyait sur le siège à côté de moi.

\- Très bien ! J'ai hâte que la rentrée arrive. Au fait, très impressionnant ton discours sur l'affaire Plessy versus Ferguson. Il est temps que les gens se rendent compte que la séparation entre les différentes races est nécessaire...

Je serrai les dents.

Comment osait-elle ? D'abord, parler politique alors que mon père venait d'arriver, juste pour lui cirer les bottes. Et ensuite parler précisément de ce sujet. L'affaire dont les médias se délectaient depuis quelques semaines. L'affaire que j'essayais d'ignorer au possible. Le sujet sur lequel je ne pouvais pas m'exprimer sous peine de décevoir mon père ou à l'inverse, de voir le visage de Harry se dessiner sous mes paupières, l'air furieux ou pire, trahi.

Je me levai alors pour quitter la pièce.

\- Angel, tu nous quittes déjà ?

\- Il faut que j'aille me doucher, expliquai-je avec une décontraction feinte.

\- D'accord, mais ne te prélasse par trop longtemps, nous dînons ensemble ce soir !

Je quittai la pièce et m'empressai de retrouver mes appartements.

En montant les escaliers, je songeai aux mots de mon père avant que Minnie ne débarque. Je craignais au fond, de déjà connaître ce qu'il finirait par me confier.

Il ne serait sûrement pas présent pour mon anniversaire. Ça n'aurait pas dû me toucher autant, je n'étais plus un enfant...

J'eus soudain envie de retourner sur la plage, de retrouver Harry. J'aurais murmuré à l'océan mes désirs d'adolescent de seize ans, qui ne me semblaient pourtant pas si insensés que ça. Qu'on me laisse vivre, qu'on me laisse retrouver ma mère, qu'on me laisse avoir un père. Qu'on me laisse aimer un sang-mêlé. Pas si insensés. Mais tellement intouchables.


	3. Père

Salut vous ! Je n'ai aucune bonne excuse et je pense que je vais cesser de planifier à quand je posterai les prochains chapitres car ce ne serait que prévoir une nouvelle déception. Je commence un Erasmus alors je suis un peu chargée en ce moment et ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long que je l'aurais souhaité, j'aurais voulu mettre la partie de Harry. Enfin bon, je le poste quand même pour me motiver à vous écrire la suite !

Merci des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir !

* * *

_Père _

**POV Draco**

.

Je programmai mon réveil - un petit serpent qui me sifflait du fourchelang dès l'aurore, offert par mon père pour m'empêcher de me rendormir - pour six heures, demain matin.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la lettre qu'Harry avait pu me faire parvenir plus tôt dans la journée.

_« Draco,_

_Demain c'est la rentrée. Bon je t'apprends rien. J'aurais aimé que ça soit plus enthousiaste comme accroche mais ça sonne un peu comme « la sentence est irrévocable »._

_J'espère que ça va ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis notre dernière rencontre._

_En réalité, je suis un peu angoissé avec tout ça. Pas de quoi fouetter un hippogriffe hein, mais j'aurais bien aimé te voir un peu, histoire de me sentir mieux préparé. Je te propose qu'on se retrouve à la plage vers 18 heures ?_

_Si ça te va, réponds-moi avant 16 heures. »_

Je me frottai les yeux machinalement, me sentant un peu coupable. Je lui avais répondu oui, mais pour lui faire savoir que j'étais occupé. Je faisais un piètre ami. À ma décharge, j'avais passé mon après-midi à surveiller ma propre mère, qui tentait alors par tous les moyens d'envoyer des dizaines beuglantes à mon père. Après avoir sifflé plus de deux bouteilles de vin d'ortie, naturellement.

Je m'empêchai de soupirer. Foutue rentrée. J'espérais qu'Harry allait bien.

En ce qui me concernait, j'avais autant envie de retourner à Poudlard que de prendre un bain avec Mimi Geignarde. J'exagérais à peine.

La fin des vacances signifiait le début de l'automne. Celui-là faisait venir la pluie, le travail et puis surtout, l'effroyable routine. Autant dire que ça n'éveillait en moi que d'ennuyeux sentiments.

Il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, je ne détestais pas mon école. Simplement, je n'y voyais vraiment plus autant d'attrait que durant mes premières années. L'endroit quasi féerique que j'avais découvert à mes onze ans s'était lentement transformé - ou peut-être était-ce moi ? - en un lieu d'une étonnante banalité.

Enfin, au moins, j'apprivoisais l'établissement avec le temps. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais été très proche de mes professeurs - si l'on exceptait Severus Snape, directeur de la maison Serpentard, la mienne, et accessoirement mon parrain - ni du directeur qui parvenait même plutôt aisément à me taper sur le système. Mais il est vrai que les murs de cette école, ou du moins sa population, m'étaient devenus plus que familiers.

Je m'avachis en diagonal sur mon lit, avant de jeter ma tête en arrière pour qu'elle rebondisse sur mon oreiller.

Ma foi, j'allais quand même retrouver des amis. Aucun ne valait la compagnie de Harry mais je m'entendais quand même bien avec Blaise et puis, sous ses airs acariâtres, Pansy pouvait être attachante. Si elle ne passait pas son temps accrochée à mon bras, ou tripotant mes cheveux de ses doigts trop longs - et un peu crochus - évidemment.

Malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose de différent à cette rentrée. La seule chose qui m'égayait quand même ; savoir qu'Harry serait là. L'enfant en moi avait hâte de lui faire découvrir le château : le présenter aux fantômes, l'emmener dans la tour d'astronomie, sur le terrain de Quidditch - lui qui était fan des Canons de Chudley, il allait être fou -, le faire visiter notre salle commune… Enfin pour ça, il fallait espérer qu'il soit réparti à Serpentard et je n'en étais pas sûr. Aussi paradoxal que cela pouvait l'être pour certains, Harry avait un côté beaucoup trop pur pour faire partie de ma maison. Mais savait-on jamais…

Mes pensées divergeant, je laissais mes doigts pianoter tranquillement sur l'édredon en soie bleu nuit, lorsque j'entendis une voix masculine résonner au rez-de-chaussée. Soucieux, je tendis l'oreille et compris rapidement que c'était celle de mon père. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, à bientôt minuit ?

Même si c'était toujours chez lui, sa visite me semblait impromptue. Je me levai alors prestement et quittai ma chambre pour descendre les escaliers menant au salon. Juste avant de passer la porte, je décelai un autre timbre masculin qui m'était inconnu et m'arrêtai net. Qui était-ce ?

Mieux valait ne pas déranger. Pourtant, mes pieds semblaient contre le fait de remonter.

\- Ces pourritures de libéraux n'en auront donc jamais assez ! Ils ont voulu que des sang-mêlés et même des sangs de bourbe, intègrent les écoles des sang-purs, nous leur avons permis. Ils ont exigé que le ministère recrute des sang-mêlés, nous leur avons obéi à nouveau. Et ils ne sont toujours pas satisfaits ! Quant à la Milice de la libération (1), j'avais espéré que si l'on intégrait quelques-uns de ces infâmes sang-impurs à Poudlard ça les calmerait, mais rien à faire !

Je retenais ma respiration. C'était bien la voix de père, et il semblait - euphémisme - irrité.

\- La Milice de la libération attend…

Je n'entendais pas la suite, l'invité parlait dans sa barbe. Je collai alors ma tête au mur pour écouter davantage, bien que le ton venimeux de mon père me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler ainsi. Je crois.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir qui dirige cette organisation ! Qui sont-ils au juste ? Combien ? Quelles sont leurs ressources ? S'énerva Lucius.

\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur, répondit l'autre plus bas. Nous tentons de les infiltrer depuis plus d'un mois, mais les résultats sont peu probants, ils sont peu nombreux et très prudents…

\- Vous pouvez garder vos excuses, je vous paye pour avoir des réponses, tachez de vous en rappeler !

\- Ils se nomment eux-mêmes.. les « combattants de la liberté », bredouilla son interlocuteur.

\- Je me fous de savoir s'ils se prétendent descendants de Beedle le Barde, ce sont des traîtres à leur sang doublés de criminels, cracha Lucius. Ils me dérangent et il nous faut les évincer.

Silence. Je grimaçai.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte - mais je l'avais certainement volontairement occultée - de la violence de la haine de mon père envers les sangs « impurs ». La valeur du sang était un concept qui me semblait être à la fois la plus belle des inepties et notre règle d'or. C'était paradoxal. Je ne vivais pas dans une bulle, je connaissais les inégalités de notre société mais je croyais pouvoir les oublier. Dans ma vie à moi. Avec Harry.

Peut-être que oui en fait, je vivais dans une bulle.

\- J'y travaille monsieur. Mais ça devient de plus en plus risqué pour moi de m'entretenir avec vous.

\- C'est votre problème, nous devons nous voir au moins une fois par mois.

\- Mais enfin, je risque ma vie…

\- Cela me concerne-t-il réellement ? Demanda mon père avec mépris. Des sang-impurs entrent à Poudlard, l'école de mes enfants, dès demain. Si mon plan ne fonctionne pas comme prévu, j'aurai beaucoup de mal à accéder au poste de ministre…

\- Mais seuls trois ou quatre élèves ont été acceptés…

\- C'est trois ou quatre de trop ! Et quand votre avis m'intéressera je vous le dirai, en attendant..

Les mots de père me faisaient mal. Comme des petites incisions dans la peau.

Père savait-il que Harry faisait partie des sang-mêlés qui avaient été pris ? Est-ce que ça lui importait ? Se souvenait-il seulement de lui ? Sans doute pas…

Je décalai un peu ma tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je voulais voir qui était l'homme. Lorsque mes yeux purent enfin distinguer son visage de par le reflet du miroir de l'entrée, je fus un peu sonné. Nul autre que Peter Pettigrow se tenait, l'air rabougris, devant mon père. Pettigrow qui demeurait - et c'était de notoriété publique - un sang-mêlé (2).

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un sang-mêlé passer le seuil de notre maison…

C'était absurde. Leur conversation était absurde.

Je fis un pas sur la gauche et me cognai la tête dans le chandelier. Cela ne fit que peu de bruit, mais assez pour que mon père tourne la tête dans ma direction.

\- Draco, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?!

Ce ton beaucoup trop autoritaire me fit froncer les sourcils. Je le vis s'approcher de moi à grands pas, tirer rudement mon bras, et nous emmener dans le couloir. Sans oublier de refermer derrière lui.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ? Me demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Par.. Pardon ? Dis-je abasourdi.

\- Qu'as-tu entendu ?

\- Mais.. Rien… Fis-je, décontenancé par son attitude.

J'allais sûrement mieux m'en sortir en mentant, même si je n'en avais pas l'habitude avec père.

\- J'avais soif, j'allais juste me chercher un verre d'eau. Les elfes de maison étaient occupés…

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur féroce, presque de rage. J'eus un mouvement de recul, ayant comme l'impression qu'il allait me frapper. Pourtant, je me forçai à me justifier, rempli d'une confiance que je n'avais pas :

\- Je le promets père, j'allais simplement vers la cuisine. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Lentement, je vis son visage se recomposer et s'apaiser.

\- Oui bien sûr, vas-y. Mais après tu remontes, ton repos est primordial pour ton début d'année, répondit-il doucement.

Je ne répondis rien et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Il n'avait jamais eu ce comportement envers moi, même si je l'avais déjà vu ainsi avec d'autres. Comme ma mère.

Je repassai devant lui pour prendre les escaliers et je sentis sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Angel attends, me dit-il gentiment alors que je me retournais. Excuse-moi de m'être énervé, tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci tu sais…

J'acquiesçai, mais dans mon ventre je sentais comme une boule. Comme lorsque l'on sait qu'on peut découvrir une vérité gênante, de celles qui en cacheraient des pires encore.

\- Ce n'est rien père, murmurai-je.

Je souris avant de remonter les marches, sentant derrière mon dos, son regard surveiller chacun de mes gestes.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'adossai contre le chambranle, le verre d'eau toujours à la main.

J'étais refroidi, et l'idée d'avoir Harry près de moi demain ne me réjouissait plus autant. La réalité étant ce qu'elle est ; les pensées de mon père restaient partagées par une grande majorité de sang-purs et elles rendaient ma rentrée encore plus hostile.

Demain, Harry entrerait dans la fosse aux lions. Et je me demandais, au fond, si je serais capable de le protéger des miens.

.

.

(1) J'ai repris le même nom que dans le livre original pour parler du groupe d'activistes de Sang-mêlés et de Né-moldus.

(2) J'ai pris le parti de dire que Pettigrow était un Sang-mêlé (indécision dans la communauté potterienne)

.

.

J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout, à suivre (pour bientôt j'espère)...


	4. Traîtres à leur sang

_Traîtres à leur sang_

**POV Harry**

J'avais vérifié ma malle au moins huit fois. Dire que j'étais sur les nerfs était sûrement bien en dessous de la vérité.

Il y avait les livres de métamorphoses, ceux d'astronomie, botanique, sortilèges, défense contre les forces du mal… Il y en avait plus que ce dont j'avais pu user durant ma scolarité toute entière. Mais je les avais tous. D'occasion, bien sûr. Arrivant en cinquième année, j'avais pris deux options : arithmancie et étude des Moldus. J'avais toujours été bon élève et j'espérais secrètement devenir un jour, un journaliste renommé. Je monterai moi-même mon propre journal et par la même, débarrasserai la société sorcière de la Gazette et de ses absurdités.

En plus, j'aurais peut-être la chance de croiser Draco en arithmancie. Pour ce qui était de l'étude des Moldus, il ne fallait même pas y songer.

Je soupirai longuement en m'appuyant sur mon lit.

Il était sept heures et demi, et ma rentrée était à neuf heures, cependant, il me fallait partir vers les huit heures puisque j'avais au moins trois quarts d'heures de marche jusque Poudlard. J'allais devoir me remplir le ventre pour compenser le nombre de calories perdues à cause ce futur quotidien de marcheur. Et oui, l'école avait un internat, mais seulement la moitié des élèves pouvait y être logée et ça ne serait sûrement pas des sang-mêlés qui allaient y être acceptés. Je me rassurai en me disant que Draco non plus n'était pas interne, même si c'était sûrement parce qu'il était beaucoup plus tranquille dans son manoir…

Je fis à nouveau la liste de tout ce dont j'avais besoin ; mon sac, mes livres, ma robe de sorcier - le chaudron et les autres accessoires nous étaient fournis par l'école - et mon bien le plus précieux, quasiment jamais utilisé à ce jour : ma baguette magique. Je ressentis malgré moi une vive excitation à l'idée de pouvoir m'en servir bientôt librement (ou presque).

Je fermais mon sac lorsque j'entendis un _toc toc_ à ma porte et vis ma mère passer sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Je haussai les épaules et elle s'avança dans ma petite chambre. Elle aussi semblait petite.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive ce matin, je suis fière que tu aies réussi ce concours pour entrer à Poudlard, me dit-elle avec un mince sourire.

Je me tournai vers elle doucement, ne m'y attendant pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas « Quoi qu'il arrive » ?

Je la vis tortiller ses doigts avant de répondre :

\- Rien… Je veux juste que tu sois… bien.

\- Je le suis.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal…

\- Maman je vais en cours, pas à l'armée dis-je tranquillement.

Ma mère tenta de récupérer son sourire, mais ce fut un échec.

\- C'est juste que… J'ai entendu certaines rumeurs…

\- Quelles rumeurs ?

\- Et bien, apparemment certains sang-purs sont contre l'idée de recevoir des sang-mêlés ou des né-moldus dans leur école, cela pourrait créer des émeutes… Dit-elle tout bas.

Constatant son visage crispé, je lui fis une brève étreinte à laquelle elle s'accrocha - un peu trop à mon goût. Je la regardai à nouveau :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis à Poudlard maintenant ! Même une horde de Scroutts à pétard ne pourrait pas m'en déloger, répondis-je avec un aplomb quelque peu - beaucoup trop - exagéré.

Je me retournai alors et pris mon sac. Je souris à ma mère avant de quitter ma chambre, pressé de la laisser là, pleine de peurs et de doutes dont je ne voulais guère.

Je rejoignis la cuisine et attrapai la bouteille de lait avant de me remplir un bol de céréales, puis je m'affalai sur la chaise.

Étonnamment, tout le monde semblait déjà être réveillé, alors que personne n'allait travailler.

Ma mère était sans emploi depuis longtemps même si quelques fois elle parvenait à faire le ménage chez certaines familles, c'était de plus en plus rare. James lui, travaillait pour le Chicaneur, un hebdomadaire contestataire, atypique, que je trouvais plutôt intéressant. Le problème résidait dans le fait que le journal était clairement en faillite, ce qui ne permettait à mon père que de travailler quelques heures par semaine. Malgré tout, je savais qu'il accordait beaucoup de son temps à ce syndicat qui luttait pour la mixité entre les différents sangs - de ce que j'avais compris - et Jules ne cessait de traîner dans ses pas. Quant à Luna…. Et bien, c'était Luna, elle continuait de flotter.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière vint tranquillement s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je lui demandai :

\- Ça va Lu ?

Elle acquiesça avant de froncer les sourcils. Son regard changea. Ce regard que je connaissais si bien. Je détournai les yeux.

_Non Luna, pas ce matin…._

\- Lu, tu te souviens de l'anniversaire de mes six ans ? Débitai-je. Tu m'avais emmené au parc, je crois, on était seulement tous les deux et tu étais fâchée après moi parce que je ne voulais pas descendre du grand hippogriffe en bois, même pour une seconde. Tu te rappelles, tu avais dû monter tout en haut pour venir me chercher alors que je me tenais fermement à sa tête et on avait fini par tomber tous les deux, pas de très haut, mais quand même, tu t'étais foulée le poignée. Mais on avait surtout eu peur et on avait éclaté de rire, tu te souviens pas vrai ? Lu…

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Les yeux gris de ma sœur s'agrandirent.

\- Je ne veux pas être ici, je suis une sang-pure, je ne suis pas comme vous.

J'eus un haut-le-cœur, comme après avoir bu la tasse dans la mer. Chaque fois que j'avais l'impression que Luna allait mieux, elle refaisait une crise. Elle nous regardait comme des étrangers en prétendant ne pas être des nôtres.

J'entendis Jules grogner :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Tu es une sang-mêlée. Regarde tes parents, regarde nous. Tu as même plus hérité de maman, tu es presque une né-moldue.

\- Non c'est faux ! Cria ma sœur.

\- Jules arrête, dit mon père en posant son journal sur la table.

_Mais c'est pas vrai, il fallait que ça arrive pour mon premier jour de cours.._

\- Non je n'arrête pas ! Je commence à en avoir ma claque de ce cirque ! Luna nous met tous mal à l'aise en prétendant être une sang-pure et puis Harry, c'est pareil, il croit qu'il vaut mieux que nous parce qu'il va à Poudlard et qu'il fréquente des puritains.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, sifflai-je.

Mon frère se redressa alors afin de se placer devant moi, il était plus grand, plus fort, plus musclé sans aucun doute. Mais ça ne me faisait pas peur, ça ne m'avait jamais impressionné.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? Je t'ai vu, devant la maison l'autre jour, alors que tu revenais de chez ton petit puritain. Je t'ai vu fermer les yeux comme si tu rêvais d'être d'ailleurs, comme si tu détestais cette maison, comme si tu nous détestais nous ! A craché Jules. Putain, mais je suis le seul de nous trois à m'accepter comme je suis ou quoi !

J'étais tendu, je n'osai pas regarder mon père à ma gauche. Parce que oui, Jules ne mentait pas et ça faisait mal de se voir retourner ses faiblesses en pleine figure.

Je finis par me lever avant de marmonner :

\- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin…

Mon frère me poussa rudement contre le buffet avant de me tirer par mon col de t-shirt.

\- C'est quoi le problème frérot, tu veux qu'on en vienne aux mains ? Tu te crois aussi plus fort que moi ?

Je le fixai avec hargne, mais ma mère alertée par les éclats de voix, s'était précipitée entre nous.

\- Vous voyez ! S'écria Luna d'une voix aiguë. Je ne me comporte pas comme eux, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je suis pure moi, c'est ce sang qui coule dans mes veines. Je ne suis pas une sang-mêlée ! Ni une né-moldue !

Mon agressivité disparut à nouveau aussitôt et je fixai ma soeur en m'accoudant au buffet.

Ma mère osa doucement :

\- Lu… Chérie, calme toi…

Mais Luna leva son bras, comme si Lily n'existait pas :

\- Regardez ! Regardez tous ma peau, mes veines, c'est du sang-pure. Je suis si heureuse. Je suis comblée de ne pas être comme vous, j'ai tant de chance, la pureté de mon sang me rapproche du paradis.

J'étais scié, gelé par les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Luna arborait un sourire éblouissant qui faisait mon cœur se serrer.

\- Sombre idiote… Grommela Jules.

\- Assez ! S'énerva mon père.

Jules quitta la pièce, le visage fermé et la tension retomba quelque peu. Je vis ma sœur s'approcher de moi, elle regardait ses mains et les frottait l'une sur l'autre. Elle avait de petites mains pâles, des veines bleues qui couraient sous sa peau presque translucide. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire, même s'il était forcé.

\- Est-ce que tu ne me trouves pas belle Harry ?

\- Si, répondis-je honnêtement. Très.

Après ça, je me dépêchai de quitter la maison.

OooooooooooO

Les trois quarts d'heure de marche ne furent finalement pas de trop pour évacuer un peu de douleur et de tension que m'avait causé l'altercation de ce matin.

Enfin bon, il avait commencé à pleuvoir dix minutes avant la fin du trajet. Autant dire que j'étais déjà presque trempé. En outre, la pente de la route était rude et même si j'étais sportif, c'était fatiguant.

Malgré tout, le stress commençait à se répandre en moi, à mesure que je montais la rue qui menait à Poudlard. Le château surplombait une partie de la ville, c'était impressionnant.

Arrivé en haut, il me fallait tourner dans une petite ruelle qui m'amenait aux grilles. C'est là que j'entendis les premières exclamations et plus je m'approchais, plus mon pas se faisait lent. Il y avait du bruit, mais pas le bruit d'une simple rentrée des classes. Il y avait trop de bruit.

Enfin, je vis se dessiner la masse de gens qui s'attroupaient autour des grilles. Des élèves et des adultes même, scandaient des mots que je n'entendais pas encore. Je m'immobilisai, avant de finalement presser le pas.

Arrivé près d'eux, je distinguai les innombrables pancartes accrochées ou portées par des élèves. Je compris assez vite.

« TRAITRES À LEUR SANG ! »

« PAS DE SANG-MÊLÉS DANS NOTRE ÉCOLE ! »

« ENNEMIS DES SANG-PURS, PRENEZ GARDE ! »

Voilà, entre autres, ce qui fusait.

Je pris peur. Au fond de moi, tout au fond, j'avais imaginé cette alternative, les craintes de ma mère m'y obligeaient. Mais mon optimisme, mon foutu optimisme m'avait fait miroiter une rentrée bien différente. Une rentrée ou au maximum, on aurait chuchoté quelques insultes derrière mon dos. Je les aurais ignorées, voilà tout. Mais là, comment ignorer cette haine frontalement affichée ?

Que des adultes, des vieux réactionnaires crachent leur racisme, ça ne m'aurait pas plus surpris que ça. C'était horrible, mais j'avais l'habitude. Mais des étudiants, des enfants encore pour certains, une génération nouvelle si pleine de haine envers les autres, ça me vrillait l'estomac. Dans quel monde allais-je vivre ?

Je sentais l'angoisse monter. À qui pouvais-je me raccrocher ? J'étais la cible. Même si je n'étais pas encore repéré.

Où étaient passés les autres élèves sang-mêlés et né-moldus ? Où était Draco ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant ?

« TRAITRES À LEUR SANG ! »

Je vis soudain quelques aurores fendre la foule de « manifestants » et décidai de les suivre. Je jouai des coudes avant d'arriver devant les grilles.

Je distinguai alors trois autres élèves qui grimaçaient d'horreur. Ils se prenaient quelques coups, on aurait dit des agneaux au milieu d'une horde de loups. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns hirsutes, qui ne devait guère être plus âgée que moi, tentait de garder la face, mais je vis bien qu'elle tremblotait.

« DEHORS LES SANG-MÊLÉS ! »

Je les rejoignis et d'un regard, ils comprirent. Ils surent que j'étais l'un des leurs.

Nous étions quatre. Quatre contre le reste du monde. Ou du moins, c'était l'impression que j'avais.

Les aurores étaient devant nous pour que la foule ne puisse pas trop nous frapper avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Les flashs crépitaient, les insultes éclataient.

Que faisions-nous ici ?

« À BAS LES SANGS DE BOURBE ! »

\- Harry ! Harry !

Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. Je tournai brusquement ma tête vers Draco qui tentait difficilement de nous rejoindre. Je pensai qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher, je ne voulais pas qu'il attire encore plus l'attention, qu'il risque de se prendre des coups… Je détournai alors les yeux de son visage et fixai un point invisible.

Soudain, une main vint violemment s'abattre sur le visage de mon camarade qui s'écroula à mes côtés, la lèvre en sang. Une marque violacée commençait déjà à s'étendre près de sa tempe. Je tentai de m'accroupir pour l'aider.

\- L'un d'entre eux est blessé ! S'écria une grosse voix dans la cohue.

La nouvelle se dissémina comme une traînée de poudre, des HOURRA jaillissaient par-ci par-là et je commençai à comprendre ce qu'était l'enfer. La clameur des gens fut spontanée et les aurores évincés, je n'avais jamais assisté à une telle furie.

Draco n'était pas loin, je l'entendis parler fort à un homme que je ne distinguai pas :

\- Severus ! Aide-le, il est blessé ! Il faut faire en sorte que tout le monde se pousse !

Mais rien ne venait, rien. On se faisait de plus en plus écraser et j'entendis à nouveau la voix de Draco, plus puissamment.

\- Mais enfin arrêtez !

Il semblait presque hurler pour couvrir tous les autres bruits.

\- Vous vous comportez comme des animaux, c'est indigne… Pire que des animaux ! Vous vous comportez comme des … Traîtres à leur sang ! »

**POV Draco**

La foule se calmait doucement.

\- Regardez-vous … Arrêtez … Dis-je encore, perdu.

Harry s'était retourné vers moi et me fixait avec une étrange expression peinte sur le visage.

_Harry, mon ange, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ce n'étaient pas ces mots qui devaient sortir. Je ne parlais pas de toi. C'était pour les autres. Je voulais qu'ils arrêtent. Je ne parlais pas de toi …_

Soudain, je vis s'approcher cet homme qui n'était plus tout jeune, sa longue barbe grise lui trainant jusqu'aux pieds. Albus Dumbledore, le bien connu directeur de Poudlard, était derrière les grilles et s'apprêtait à les ouvrir.

Je remarquai en le détaillant que brillait un éclat de colère au fond de ses yeux bleus.

\- SILENCE ! Cria-t-il distinctement.

Comme par magie, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre, seulement le vent et la fine pluie qui tombait sur les pavés. Le vieil homme ouvrit les grilles et s'approcha du garçon blessé avant de le prendre par les épaules pour le soutenir.

\- Tout le monde se rend dans la grande salle, nous parlerons de ce qui vient de se passer.

Il laissa passer les quatre élèves sang-mêlés et né-moldus, avant de les suivre. Je regardai Harry de dos, repensant à ce regard qu'il m'avait jeté. Je tournai la tête et croisai celui mesquin de Rita Skeeter.

Me sentant si stupide pour le choix de mes mots, je donnai un coup de pied dans la grille en passant.

**POV Harry**

Il n'a pas dit ça, il n'a pas prononcé ces mots horribles comme le faisaient ces autres sang-purs sans scrupules.

Pas lui. Pas Draco. Je vais me réveiller, c'est sûr.

Je vais me réveiller dans mon lit pour commencer une vraie rentrée à Poudlard. Je vais ouvrir mes yeux et me détendre, rire même peut-être, à ce sale tour que me joue mon esprit.

Mais pourtant, il l'a bien dit. Ces lèvres si tendres et si douces, qui m'avaient embrassé quelques jours auparavant. Elles venaient bien de cracher ces mots honnis.

J'entrais enfin dans Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, la meilleure école de sorcellerie et j'en passe. Pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi menacé de ma vie.

Je ne suis pas un traître à mon sang. Je suis sang-mêlé c'est certain, mais je suis sorcier et humain comme n'importe lequel de ces gugusses. Mon sang me fait vivre et ne m'en voulez pas si j'ose affirmer que celui de mon voisin qui prétend détenir un sang pur, se trouve être biologiquement identique au mien.

Je ne suis pas impur…

Draco…

.

.

OooooooooooO .  
.

.

**POV Draco**

J'étais tranquillement assis sur le sable à faire glisser les grains entre mes doigts. La mer était belle ce soir, d'un bleu vif qui contrastait avec les couleurs rosés du ciel de fin de journée. L'air encore doux.

J'attendais Harry, je lui avais donné rendez-vous il y a plus d'une heure de cela. Même si je n'y croyais plus vraiment, je restais quand même. Je me disais que c'était Harry, il viendrait.

Une semaine entière s'était écoulée depuis le désastreux premier jour et je n'avais pas réussi à le voir. Pas une fois. Je craignais qu'il m'évite aussi, après l'incident.

Harry avait été réparti à Gryffondor avec un autre de ses camarades, deux autres étaient allés à Serdaigle. Même si je m'en doutais un peu, mon âme égoïste était déçue de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir plus à mes côtés.

Mais au fond, heureusement qu'Harry n'était pas à Serpentard, il n'aurait pas survécu. Les Gryffondors restaient les plus tolérants, même s'ils n'intégraient pas les sang-mêlés - il ne faut pas se leurrer - ils ne les insultaient pas à longueur de journée.

J'avais à tel point sous-estimé la réaction des gens que je me sentais profondément ridicule d'avoir pu penser que la rentrée se déroulerait bien. La situation m'échappait complètement.

Je laissais mon regard blasé courir sur les vagues lorsque j'entendis des pas s'enfoncer dans le sable.

Harry s'assit près de moi, mais il aurait très bien pu être assis sur la lune.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et aucun de nous deux ne parla. Je finis quand même par me lancer :

\- Tu ne veux pas parler ?

Honnêtement, je crus qu'il ne répondrait pas.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je t'ai envoyé plusieurs Hiboux, je me suis excusé, tentai-je.

\- Je sais.

J'observai son profil indéchiffrable, ses cheveux qui touchaient les joues roses de moins en moins enfantines.

Je le scrutai tout en comprenant sans comprendre, l'horreur que j'avais commise en prononçant ces mots.

\- Ce ne sont que des mots, Harry.

\- Ce ne sont que des mots, répéta-t-il doucement.

\- Je ne voulais pas… Plaidai-je.

\- Draco dit-il en me regardant enfin, si tu avais frappé, cogné ou même poignardé, la plaie aurait fini par partir mais jamais je ne pourrais oublié ce que tu as dis. Même si je vivais jusque cent cinquante ans.

Je soupirai, mettant ma tête dans mes bras. Que pouvais-je répondre ?

\- Mais je ne parlais pas de toi, je voulais que tout cela s'arrête. Je me suis excusé…

\- Et ça efface tout, c'est ça ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Non, évidemment pas, mais qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu puisses me pardonner ?

Longtemps, il ne répondit pas. Je commençai à croire qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

\- Je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne jamais répéter ces mots-là, ni les autres insultes proférées contre les sang-mêlés ou les né-moldus.

Je le fixai en l'écoutant. Je voyais briller dans ses pupilles une détresse qu'il tentait de cacher. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué pour lui de comprendre que ce n'était que des mots ? Des mots que mon père employait, que les Serpentards chérissaient, que n'importe qui dans mon entourage se plaisait à utiliser. C'était des mots qui faisaient souffrir, ils avaient fait souffrir Harry et.. ils m'avaient fait souffrir aussi. Finalement, je n'avais jamais remarqué que les mots pouvaient avoir un tel pouvoir, moi qui les utilisais toujours avec flegme et assurance.

J'acquiesçai alors.

\- Promets, insista Harry.

\- Je promets.

Je vis alors ses épaules s'affaisser un peu, comme s'il se détendait.

Je détestais ça. Nous deux ensemble, nous n'avions jamais eu affaire à un si grand malaise, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait creusé une tranchée entre nos deux mondes.

Il semblait déjà loin, ce jour d'été où j'avais embrassé mon meilleur ami.

Harry posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de propre de ses cheveux, ce n'était pas vraiment une senteur particulière, juste l'odeur du savon. J'en profitai un peu.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi… Me murmura mon ami.

Je me tendis à nouveau, un peu :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas s'adresser la parole à Poudlard..

Avant que je ne puisse protester, il reprit :

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi, tes amis sont importants pour toi et je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient de nous voir ensemble.

Harry avait raison, bien sûr. Pourquoi Harry, avait-il toujours raison ? Depuis quand était-il si mature ? Ça me faisait mal au cœur d'y songer.

\- Mais tu es mon ami toi aussi, essayai-je quand même.

\- Pas lorsque nous sommes à Poudlard.

\- C'est… vraiment stupide tout ça.

\- Je ne crois pas… Tu viens ? Il faut que je rentre maintenant, me dit-il.

Je ne répondis pas et me levai après lui avant de lancer :

\- Je vais rester un peu là, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu es sûr ? Il va faire nuit bientôt et ta mère pourrait être contrariée..

\- Ça va crevette, je rentrerai dans pas longtemps.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Il n'est jamais à la maison, tu sais…

\- Et Minerva ?

Je lui souris :

\- Elle doit être avec un de ses petits amis… Eh, c'est moi qui ai seize ans la semaine prochaine quand même, ce n'est pas à toi de t'inquiéter pour moi !

\- Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi, me fit-il avec une pauvre moue qui le rendit adorable.

Je l'attirai alors à moi. J'avais besoin de l'avoir encore un peu, quelques secondes. Sentir son corps trop frêle contre le mien, son visage dans mon cou, son odeur sur mes vêtements.

Mais Harry rompit le câlin trop rapidement.

\- Bon aller, me dit-il, j'y vais. Tu rentres dans pas longtemps hein !

Puis il partit d'un pas rapide. Je le regardai s'éloigner en souhaitant de toutes mes forces qu'il se retourne. Mais il ne le fit pas.

.

.

À suivre...


	5. Amies

Bon, petite suite ! Merci de suivre cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère vraiment qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

_Ami.e.s_

**POV Harry**

\- Tu as vu l'heure ? S'exaspéra ma mère.

Je la contournai habilement, ne voulant pas entrer dans une dispute inutile. Je lui fis un rapide bisou sur la joue avant de quitter la cuisine ou elle préparait ses patacitrouilles dont l'odeur me faisait déjà saliver.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Harry, tu étais où jusque dix heures du soir ? Tu as à peine quatorze ans, tu te souviens ? L'entendis-je s'exclamer.

Je soupirai, que pouvais-je bien répondre ? Que j'avais passé une heure à dire au revoir à Draco sur la plage. Qu'ensuite, je m'étais caché, que je l'avais suivi jusque chez lui pour m'assurer qu'il rentrait sans encombre. Et qu'après, il m'avait fallu une heure de marche - dans la nuit - pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

Je n'étais pas sûr que le récit plairait à ma mère. Moi-même, je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris. C'était Draco, il était plus âgé que moi, il n'avait besoin de personne pour rentrer chez lui. Pourquoi avais-je fait un truc pareil ?

\- J'ai marché, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, lançai-je en m'affalant sur le canapé.

\- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda mon père assis à côté de moi, en s'emparant du journal. On n'a pas eu le temps de beaucoup discuter depuis ta rentrée.

\- Ça va, dis-je simplement.

C'était peu comme réponse lorsqu'on venait d'entrer à Poudlard, mais je n'avais pas envie de mentir. Ça n'allait pas plus que ça, mais il n'était pas nécessaire de s'appesantir sur le sujet.

\- Et les cours ? Me demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Ça se passe, c'est intéressant.

\- Tu sais, me dit calmement mon père, j'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de ta rentrée. J'ai voulu me rendre sur les lieux mais on m'a prévenu que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, c'est passé maintenant. Ce n'était pas si terrible, lui répondis-je.

Il se retourna vivement vers moi, mis sa main sur mon bras et me secoua un peu :

\- Tu es à Poudlard à présent Harry, tu y es. Ne te laisse pas avoir par ces salauds, d'accord ?

J'essayai un sourire, mais la lueur de défi que je voyais poindre dans ses yeux était concurrencée par une certaine détresse.

\- D'accord.

Je me réinstallai confortablement dans le canapé, en essayant de me vider l'esprit.

\- On t'a vu dans les journaux frérot, avec ton petit copain….Railla mon frère en nous rejoignant.

Évidemment, c'était trop calme pour être vrai. Jules avait toujours le don de mettre un peu de piment dans une soirée. Généralement, on s'en serait bien passé.

\- Tout a été répété, écrit. On a tout vu…

\- Il ne voulait pas dire ça… Grognai-je.

Peut-être avais-je parlé trop vite ? Mais avec Jules, j'étais toujours sur la défensive, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco.

_Grossière erreur_.

\- Ah non ? Mais il voulait dire quoi alors mon pauvre ? T'es quand même pas assez stupide pour croire que sa langue a _fourché_ ? Ricana-t-il.

Il fut toutefois coupé par l'arrivée de ma mère. Celle-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de mon père, l'embrassant doucement sur le haut du crâne. En se relevant, elle nous lança :

\- Ils sont tous pareils dans cette famille. Moi qui avais vu Draco grandir, je peux affirmer qu'il devient un parfait Malfoy. Aussi méprisant que sa mère…

Je me mordis la lèvre, ma mère n'avais jamais encore insulté Draco, même si je savais ce qu'elle en pensait - un idiot l'aurait compris. En tout cas, il valait mieux que je me taise.

\- Je suis bien content que tu ne travailles plus pour eux ! S'exclama James.

\- Et moi donc ! Enchaîna ma mère. Je ne retrouverai certainement jamais un salaire pareil, mais enfin, je ne m'abaisserai plus à travailler pour des personnages aussi vulgaires.

\- Pourtant, tu étais amie avec Narcissa, avant… Dis-je, sans lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Amies ? Nous n'avons jamais été amies ! Elle me donnait des ordres et j'obéissais parce que j'étais son employée. J'avais besoin de travail, c'est tout !

Etonnamment, cette version ne correspondait pas à mes souvenirs.

Quelques années plus tôt, une éternité plus tôt, Lily et Narcissa avaient été très proches. Maman avait été la gouvernante de Minerva, ainsi que celle de Draco, et puis elle s'occupait un peu de tout dans le manoir Malfoy. J'étais à cette époque plus proche de Draco que de ma propre sœur. Je me souvenais que lorsque je n'étais qu'un bébé, Draco aidait ma mère à me donner mon bain, je savais qu'il prenait soin de moi. Puis, lorsque l'on a commencé à grandir, maman m'amenait tous les jours avec elle et l'on jouait dans ce grand jardin. On s'amusait sur les minis balais de Quidditch de Draco, on jouait aux bavboules ou l'on faisait simplement des parties de cache-cache. Et j'avais l'infime souvenir que pendant ces moments, nos mères discutaient, prenaient le thé et riaient beaucoup ensemble.

Je n'avais jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé pour que tout cela s'arrête brutalement. Plus j'y pensais, moins je me souvenais. J'étais très jeune en même temps, mais cela me tuait d'oublier. Toujours est-il que du jour au lendemain, ma mère n'avait plus été la bienvenue chez les Malfoys.

Quelquefois, je me demandais comment Mme Malfoy avait pu penser que Draco et moi cesserions de nous voir. Nous avions été élevés ensemble…

\- Oh, mais vous n'avez pas vu ! Il y a une interview exclusive de notre cher Lucius Malfoy en première page ! Lâcha Jules avec un sourire mauvais.

Il s'empara de second journal posé sur la table, pendant que James dévisageait sa femme avec reproche.

\- Lily, pourquoi avoir encore acheté La Gazette ? On sait très bien qu'il n'y a que des inepties qui en sortent.

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque mon frère commençait sa lecture avec une fausse voix de présentateur :

« Ce matin, Lucius Malfoy, premier conseiller du ministre de la Magie, Monsieur Cornelius Fudge, a déclaré que les membres de la Milice de libération ne pourraient plus se cacher bien longtemps. Il les traquerait, où qu'ils se trouvent. »

Bien malgré moi, je me déplaçai jusque Jules, tentant de discerner l'image par-dessus son épaule. Je vis alors le visage du père de Draco, le ministère en toile de fond et les flashes crépitants. Il semblait remplir toute la photo avec son air digne.

Jules continua :

« Nous lui avons alors demandé si c'était vrai, si la décision du gouvernement de faire entrer des Sang-mêlés et des Nés-moldus dans nos écoles avait été prise sous pression de la Milice de la libération. Voilà ce que Monsieur Malfoy a répondu :

\- Absolument pas, notre gouvernement ne se laisserait pas dicter sa conduite par un groupement terroriste. Nous avons agi sur les directives du département de la justice magique, et c'est un amendement à la loi que le gouvernement avait de toute façon prévu. »

J'entendis mon père ricaner, mais je restai attentif à ce que lisait mon frère.

« Nous avons voulu faire accéder certains sangs différents des sang-purs, et seulement les meilleurs, à notre système éducatif pour des raisons sociales et économiques. Dans une société civilisée et égalitaire… »

Finalement, je décidai de cesser d'écouter. Le père de Draco n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Langue de bois et compagnie. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, c'était un crétin pompeux. D'ailleurs, je n'appréciais aucun des membres de la famille de Draco si on y réfléchissait bien, Minerva était une snob, sa mère, une vieille harpie , et son père, un hypocrite. Ils nous regardaient tous de haut.

« Les membres de la Milice de libération sont des Sang-mêlés/Nés-moldus induits en erreur, et nous ne relâcherons pas nos efforts tant qu'ils ne seront pas tous en prison … »

Blablabla.

J'allai monter les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre lorsque Jules s'arrêta de parler. Puis il clama en levant le point :

\- Longue vie à la Milice de libération !

Je levai un sourcil sceptique avant d'entendre mon père lui répondre :

\- Bravo mon fils !

James et Jules échangèrent un regard entendu et je trouvai ça étrange. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de me tourner vers ma mère qui baissa les yeux : en savait-elle plus que moi ? Je reposai mon regard sur mon frère et mon père en me disant qu'il se passait un truc, quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu venir, qui avait un rapport avec la Milice de la Libération. La Milice, mon père et mon frère.

Ça m'était égal, je ne voulais pas en être.

Pourtant, ce qui ne m'était pas égal, c'était d'être exclu.

OooooooooooO

.

.

J'entrai dans la salle de potions en dernier, une fois encore. J'arrivais toujours juste à l'heure, presqu'en retard. Poudlard était un endroit incroyable, mais très honnêtement, je m'y perdais encore souvent. Je filai donc au fond de la salle, retrouver mon chaudron qui m'attendait patiemment.

Le cours de potions s'était vite converti en pire cours pour moi. Il était ma hantise. Déjà parce que je demeurais un élève moyen dans cette matière. Je m'en étais sorti durant ma scolarité, mais à Poudlard le niveau était supérieur. En plus, je n'appréciais pas plus que ça. Et pour finir, le professeur me détestait.

Attention, ce n'était pas de simples suppositions, Horace Slughorn me considérait certainement autant qu'une merde collée sous son talon de chaussure. Il me méprisait tout simplement. À vrai dire, aucun professeur n'avait été très accueillant avec nous, mis à part McGonagall ma directrice de maison. Pourtant, nous n'étions pas de moins bons élèves. Ma nouvelle amie Hermione, répartie avec moi à Gryffondor, était même très douée. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait le don de se faire encore plus détester que moi.

J'écoutais attentivement les paroles de mon professeur qui nous expliquait la préparation de de la Chance liquide. Étant donné qu'il fallait six mois pour concevoir du Felix Felicis, mieux valait la commencer maintenant.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

Je levai trop vite la tête, à deux doigts de me faire un torticolis. Que me voulait-il encore ?

\- Oui Monsieur ? Répondis-je prudemment.

\- De quelle créature proviennent les plumes permettant aux sorciers de concocter le Sérum de Vérité ou les Potions de Mémoire ? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement, ses petits yeux fixés sur moi.

_Réfléchis Harry. Réfléchis vite._

J'entendis des chuchotements :

…. il n'y arrivera jamais…

… on est censé l'apprendre cette année pour les BUSE…

Slughorn ne me quittait pas des yeux, avec cet air de mépris qu'il me réservait depuis que j'étais arrivé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre moi ? Est-ce que mon sang le dégoûtait à ce point ? Je ne pouvais pas plus m'empêcher d'être sang-mêlé que lui d'être sang-pur. Et encore, comme nous l'avait Hagrid le garde-chasse, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucun sorcier qui n'ait pas de sang moldu dans les veines.. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir le crier à Slughorn.

Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Tandis que je ne répondais pas à sa question, mon regard dévia vers Hermione qui me lança un regard désespéré. Je la vis lever son bras maigrelet mais le professeur l'ignora superbement, et j'aperçus sur ses lèvres un sourire sarcastique.

\- Et bien, on comprend que les expériences sociales se font au mépris du savoir...

Quelques ricanements résonnèrent dans le sous-sol miteux où nous étions. Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient stupides eux aussi...

\- Mr Potter, vous m'écrirez pour la fois prochaine, trois parchemins concernant le manque d'aptitude des Sang-mêlés et des Né-moldus pour un art aussi noble que celui des potions, finit-il par dire en reniflant.

Je serrai les poings à m'en éclater les phalanges. Son attitude était si insultante et je m'en voulais de n'avoir pas plus de répartie. Je m'en voulais de n'avoir pu répondre à cette foutue question. Cet homme faisait vraiment partie de ceux qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

Je respirai. Tant pis. Un jour tout cela changerait.

Le cours continua ensuite dans une espèce de faux calme où j'essayai de faire de mon mieux, mais le cœur n'y était pas. De toutes façons ici, mon coeur n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Je tentai alors simplement de ne pas me faire remarquer.

OooooooooooO

.

.

**POV Draco**

Je déambulais dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen pour passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami. Les choses avaient pris une tournure étrange et désagréable. Je n'aimais pas ça. J'en venais régulièrement à penser qu'Harry ne m'avait jamais autant manqué que depuis qu'il avait intégré Poudlard.

Mon chemin me mena vers la bibliothèque et j'y entrai sans grand entrain.

Enfin bon, après tout, Rogue n'avait pas chômé et j'avais déjà beaucoup de travail. Je m'avançai donc entre les bouquins lorsque je le vis à une table au fond.

Il était en compagnie d'une jeune fille, une née-moldue il me semble. Ils avaient l'air calme tous les deux, comme s'ils profitaient d'un moment apaisant, loin d'un quotidien polluant.

Je tentai - vraiment je le jure - mais je ne pus empêcher la jalousie de s'insinuer en moi. C'était trop fort. Je restai là encore, dissimuler un peu derrière l'étagère. Etait-elle jolie cette fille-là ? Intelligente ? Drôle ?

Pourquoi Harry semblait-il bien avec elle ? Et au diable, pourquoi je me posai toutes ces putains de questions ?

Je secouai la tête, je n'allais pas rester planté là quand même. J'étais Drago Malfoy, pas n'importe quel élève de Poudlard. Je m'avançai alors vers eux lorsque j'entendis une voix à ma gauche :

\- Eh Draco, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Viens t'asseoir avec nous !

C'était Goyle, il était assis avec Crabbe, Théo et Pansy sur une autre table.

Pourtant, je le regardai à peine et lui lançai :

\- Non, on se voit tout à l'heure, je vais voir Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna à l'entente de son prénom. Ses magnifiques yeux verts se posèrent sur moi sans rien dire pendant que j'arrivais vers eux. Etait-ce une bonne idée ?

\- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? Demandai-je tranquillement.

Pas de réponse.

Les secondes s'égrenaient et personne n'ouvrait la bouche. Pire, je sentais les regards des autres élèves dans mon dos. Mais un Malfoy n'en serait pas un s'il accordait de l'importance à l'opinion de ces pauvres cloportes. Je n'attendis donc pas de réponse et pris place à leur table, avant de sortir mes livres et mes rouleaux de parchemins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me lança mon ami à mi-voix dès que je me fus installé.

Je tentai alors un sourire, destiné davantage à Harry qu'à la jeune fille. L'air de cette dernière semblait à la fois tétanisé et suspicieux. C'est ainsi que je pris la décision de tendre ma main vers elle :

\- Je suis Drago Malfoy, enchanté.

Elle regarda mes doigts pendant au moins quatre longues secondes - qui firent couler une petite goutte de sueur derrière mon oreille droite - avant de la prendre pour la serrer.

\- Hermione Granger, dit-elle simplement.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, déclarai-je sincèrement.

C'est vrai, après tout, elle n'avait pas l'air méchante.

Elle me fit un bref sourire. Bon, c'était déjà ça.

Je commençai à ouvrir mon livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas se diriger vers notre table.

\- Monsieur Malfoy qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?

Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire apparue de nulle part, s'était plantée devant moi. Je louchai sur son visage teigneux, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, je demandai simplement :

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle s'approcha de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de continuer :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Et bien, j'allais commencer à travailler.

\- Ne soyez pas insolent Monsieur Malfoy.

À nouveau, une tension pénible s'abattit sur nous et les chuchotis des personnes autour n'arrangeaient rien.

\- Je ne le suis pas, je suis à la Bibliothèque pour travailler tout simplement. Alors si vous pouviez nous laisser pour que je puisse m'y mettre, dis-je en maîtrisant ma voix.

Elle me fixa avec sa tête de fouine avant d'aboyer :

\- Retournez à votre table !

Toutes les têtes étaient à présent tournées vers nous. Madame Pince qui criait dans sa propre bibliothèque, c'était un comble.

Malgré ça, j'étais surtout bouche-bée devant ce qu'elle me disait.

\- Mais enfin, les tables sont à tout le monde, balbutiai-je.

\- Retourner à votre table, immédiatement !

Mon dieu ce que je détestais ce ton et ce qu'il impliquait. Je n'étais pas stupide, cette vieille fouine voulait simplement que je retourne avec mes amis serpentards, mes amis de sang-pur. C'était profondément aberrant, et déplacé de sa part de me dire quoi faire.

\- Je suis assis avec mon ami, assenai-je abruptement.

Je sentis alors ses doigts osseux se nouer autour de mon bras pour le serrer fort.

_Comment osait-elle ?_

\- Monsieur Malfoy suivez moi ! A-t-elle jappé.

Je tentai de me dégager, mais elle me serrait aussi fort qu'un boa constrictor nourri aux stéroïdes. C'était insultant, je n'allais pas non plus l'envoyer valser contre une étagère, si ? Alors quoi ? Et puisque tout le monde semblait admirer la scène : est-ce que personne n'allait dire quelque chose ? Protester un minimum contre cette attitude outrageante ?

Non, manifestement.

Je plantai mon regard dans celui de Harry et il s'empressa de baisser les yeux. Alors je cessai de me débattre pour suivre Madame Pince. Elle ne faisait que m'emmener dans le bureau du directeur. Je m'en fichais bien, je ne risquais rien.

La seule chose qui me faisait mal, c'était Harry. Harry qui ne m'avait pas soutenu. Il n'avait rien dit. Même pas un regard, pas un geste qui pouvait signifier que oui, j'étais bien son meilleur ami. Il avait beau avoir des raisons, il m'avait laissé tomber.

J'avais reçu le message. Il m'avait fallu du temps, mais cette fois, j'avais compris.

.

À suivre...


	6. Désillusions

Saluuuut ! Vraiment désolée pour cette absence énorme (pour mes deux fics d'ailleurs) mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse...

J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir finir cette histoire malgré tout, car j'ai toute la trame en tête.

Merci encore pour les reviews et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

**NB** : J'ai aussi changé le rating en passant à T(-13) car je ne suis pas encore sûre à dire vrai, si les lemons sont très détaillés, je préviendrai les lecteurs (ou changerai le rating à nouveau).

* * *

_Désillusions_

**Pov Harry**

Je transpirais et sentais honteusement les gouttelettes dévaler ma colonne vertébrale. Il me fallait quitter les lieux. Je devais partir.

La bibliothèque et ses étagères remplies qui s'élevaient jusqu'au ciel me donnaient l'impression écrasante d'être dominé, encore et toujours, comme un colibri en cage. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais ma main, figée depuis un moment sur le parchemin, ne se remettrait pas à écrire. Je me sentais épié de tous, à tort ou à raison, mais après la petite scène qui s'était déroulée, c'était plutôt évident.

Il fallait que je sorte. Alors je suis parti.

On était seulement au milieu de l'après-midi, mais je quittai Poudlard sans un regard. D'une démarche allant crescendo, je me mis à courir. Courir pour oublier, pour atténuer la douleur et ressentir celle bienfaitrice des muscles qui se contractent, courir pour rattraper les souvenirs heureux qui fuitaient de mon propre corps.

Je courrais sans ressentir l'essoufflement et comme lorsque la peur nous faisait fuir quelque chose, je ne me concentrais pas sur la course et j'accélérais, encore. Je redescendis les rues sans songer à mes pas jusqu'à en avoir mal au cœur, et ce sont eux qui choisirent de m'emmener vers la plage.

Quand j'arrivai sur le sable sec, l'ancienne oasis de paix me parut si insuffisante, si vide d'une présence commune que je me mis à pleurer en tapant mes poings sur les coquillages, les écorchant au passage. Je voulais plus que tout au monde que le sable fut le visage de Draco.

Le vent fouettait mon visage humide, l'eau de mes yeux frôlait mes oreilles et mon cou sans en avoir l'air et je ne vis pas le temps faire son travail.

Je demeurai là, assis sur le sol, dans une position pas si agréable que ça.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle devenue si compliquée ?

L'année passée tout ce que je voulais, c'était entrer à Poudlard, j'imaginais ça comme une fin, une bouée de sauvetage. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être auprès de Draco, mon meilleur ami, sans réaliser à quel point je serais indésirable pour tous les autres.

Avoir intégré Poudlard était si hypocrite, comme une fausse porte que l'on ouvrait, un joli sentier qui menait finalement au même enfer. Parce que je n'aurais jamais la possibilité d'obtenir un travail de par mon mérite, les sang-purs ne m'embaucheraient que pour des taches subalternes. Ce gouffre qui se creusait en mon for intérieur, avide d'apprendre, de toucher du doigt des connaissances... Comment serait-il comblé à présent?

Je ne comprenais pas ou plus, même si j'essayais.

Le livre sacré de Merlin, la bible de tous les sang-purs décrivait cet idéal de pureté du sang, celui qui permettrait aux sorciers de se rapprocher de la perfection, du sacré. Selon Merlin, les sang-purs étaient plus proches du divin, c'est ce qu'affirmaient les textes ancestraux. Mais ces textes affirmaient tant de choses, demandant aux sorciers « d'aimer leur prochain » et « de ne pas faire à autrui ce que l'on ne voudrait pas que l'on nous fasse ».

Alors, le message du livre sacré n'était-il pas « vivre et laisser vivre » ? Et par conséquent, comment les sang-purs pouvaient-ils nous traiter de la sorte ?

Je me refusais à cette incohérence, ne pouvant croire à l'attestation de mon infériorité.

On disait que l'esclavage n'existait plus, mais selon mon père, seul le mot avait disparu. D'ailleurs, ni papa et maman ne croyaient aux paroles du livre sacré et moi... Je souhaitais y croire, si fort et penser que le monde dans lequel je vivais avait un sens. Mais ce soir sonnait comme le début de la résignation.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche de leur plein gré pour s'envoler vers le ciel gris. Ma poitrine me faisait mal et mes yeux rougis supportaient peu l'air salé.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit presque imperceptible ou je sentis un regard, une humeur, je ne savais déjà plus car lorsque je me retournai d'un bond, je le vis. Moins d'une dizaine de mètres me séparaient de Draco. Vingt mille années-lumière.

Puis, il a fait demi-tour et j'ai crié :

\- Draco attends !

Je me levai à la va-vite, manquant de tordre ma cheville que j'enfonçai dans le sable, cherchant à recroiser les yeux de mon ami. Rentrant à toute vitesse dans la clairière, je vis son dos remuer, il ne s'est pas arrêté.

S'il partait maintenant, ce serait la fin, pourtant quelques heures plus tôt, c'était exactement ce que je désirais.

\- S'il te plaît, attends ! J'ai répété plus fort.

Je l'ai rattrapé parce qu'il avait cessé de courir et l'ai forcé à se tourner vers moi. Il s'est écarté comme si j'étais contagieux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête, ai-je demandé.

\- Arrête quoi ?

Je n'arrivais pas à le confronter.

\- Reste, murmurai-je.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'imposer là où je ne suis pas désiré.

J'ai soupiré, des éclairs de douleur dans l'estomac, conscient que la conversation pouvait se terminer si vite.

\- Je l'ai fait pour ton bien.

\- Ah vraiment ? Cracha mon ami. Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas par peur des réactions des autres, plutôt ?

\- Un peu des deux, ai-je avoué.

Silence.

Je savais que Draco ne me répondrait plus, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

\- Je suis désolé, dis-je.

\- Moi aussi. À plus tard Harry.

Bon sang, je ne pouvais pas le laisser me quitter. C'était Draco, le seul que je ne pouvais pas laisser partir, alors j'attrapai son poignet.

\- Draco.

\- Quoi ?

\- On pourrait aller au Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch ce week-end ?

Un instant, je crus voir ses yeux briller d'envie, une lueur connue, rassurante.

\- Au magasin de Quidditch...

\- Oui, répétai-je comme pour rendre la chose plus réelle. Rien que toi et moi.

\- Et tu n'auras pas honte d'être vu avec moi sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

\- Arrête ça, j'ai prié.

\- À quelle heure ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... Après manger ?

\- D'accord, a-t-il fini par déclarer.

Malgré tout, il me tourna le dos pour reprendre son chemin.

Je trottinais devant lui, barrant un tant soit peu sa route.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Demandai-je, penaud.

\- Je rentre chez moi.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de rester un peu ?

\- Non.

Après quelques secondes, il ajouta, acerbe :

\- J'aurais peur de déranger.

Il me faisait mal comme ça, le savait-il ? Sûrement.

\- Ne me fais pas ça, je n'avais pas le choix...

\- Mais quoi alors Harry ? Demanda brusquement Draco. Tu sais ? Tu es snob finalement, tu es comme tous les autres alors que moi, j'étais prêt à les défier. J'étais prêt à le faire avec toi ! Mais sang-purs et sang-mêlés ne peuvent pas cohabiter au fond, pas vrai ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne pense pas ces conneries !

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en suis plus si sûr... Puis au fond, si c'est vraiment le cas, tu n'es qu'un hypocrite. « Viens Draco, enfermons-nous sur cette plage, tout va bien tant que personne ne nous voit.»

Mon cœur volait, comme des petits éclats de vie que mon ami m'arrachait sans s'en rendre compte. C'était une dispute et ce n'était pas la première, mais celle-là avait quelque chose de différent parce qu'elle ne nous appartenait pas, elle nous dévorait tout entier.

\- Chut, tais-toi, j'ai soufflé.

\- La vérité blesse peut-être ?

En secouant agressivement mes épaules, il continua en fulminant.

\- Alors tu es quoi Harry ? Un snob ? Un hypocrite ? Ou peut-être, un peu des deux ?

\- Lâche-moi Draco, réclamai-je.

Il s'arrêta instantanément.

\- Avec plaisir.

Lorsque Draco s'est en allé de nouveau, je ne l'ai pas retenu, je l'ai juste regardé s'éloigner.

Merlin avait beaucoup d'humour finalement, les doctrines divines savaient faire pleurer les hommes comme personne et c'est en y songeant que j'eus envie de vomir.

.

.

OooooooooooO

**Pov Draco **

« Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites, tu pourrais l'obtenir. »

Ce dicton m'avait toujours semblé saugrenu voire carrément stupide et aujourd'hui, étonnamment, je le comprenais bien.

J'avais voulu que Harry me rejoigne à Poudlard. Je l'avais aidé pendant plus d'un an avec les cours, lui expliquant en détails le fonctionnement de l'école avec la hâte qu'il y soit déjà. J'avais travaillé à ses côtés et j'y avais cru avec lui.

_Quelle connerie_...

Harry était rentré dans mon monde et celui que nous cultivions à deux s'était craquelé.

Incompatibles n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que j'avais renié depuis toujours, avec Harry, me revenait en pleine figure. J'y avais cru.

Même là, avachi avec la grâce d'un sac de farine au milieu des toilettes des filles, j'y croyais encore, parce que les habitudes avaient la vie dure et qu'elles nous sauvaient, aussi.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me cachais ici. Parce que oui, je me cachais. Pour échapper aux regards sûrement, à celui de Harry surtout.

J'ai fini par me relever et c'est à ce moment précis que cela arriva.

Pucey, Flint et Higgs – élèves de serpentard - sont arrivés avec certes, la discrétion de trois pachydermes, mais à grande vitesse. Ils sont parvenus à me désarmer dans la seconde, avant de me projeter vers une cabine de toilette.

Sonné, je me rendis compte que nous nous agglutinions dans le minuscule habitacle et j'interceptai le sourire mauvais de Pucey.

\- Faut qu'on cause Malfoy.

\- Dans les toilettes ? Interrogeai-je avec un flegme imaginaire.

\- Joue pas au plus fin, éructa-t-il en conservant tout de son rictus hideux. On vient te prévenir, pour que t'évites d'agir comme hier.

\- J'ai fait des tas de choses hier, répliquai-je avec hauteur.

Flint me poussa contre le chambranle et je réprimai un grognement.

\- A la bibliothèque, tu t'es assis avec des sangs de bourbe, dit Higgs qui avait bien appris sa leçon.

Ces types-là m'avaient toujours semblé très cons. Ils l'étaient assurément.

\- C'est dégueulasse ça Malfoy, grimaça Pucey. C'est pas papa qui serait fier...

\- Enfin bref, enchaîna Flint mollement. On vient te prévenir pour que t'arrêtes.

Mon cœur battait intensément dans ma poitrine, mais pour rien au monde, je ne le leur aurais montré.

Ils manquaient tous les trois de jugeote, mais ils étaient surtout pétris de principes haineux et dévastateurs, combinez cela avec un cerveau de la taille d'une noix et vous obtiendrez trois grosses brutes répugnantes. Avec une mention spéciale pour Pucey dont le Q.I. dépassait peut-être les 55.

\- Qu'est-ce ça peut vous foutre ? Dis-je, finalement assez calmement.

Higgs me gifla et je sentis ma lèvre inférieure, gercée, se fendre.

J'eus la sensation qu'ils se rapprochaient encore alors que nous respirions déjà tous cet air qui n'était que le condensé de nos propres haleines. Ca me dégoûtait.

\- Je m'en tamponne que ton père fasse copain-copain avec tous les puissants. Ne te mélange pas avec les traîtres qui sont entrés dans cette école ! Sinon, tout le monde finira par te traiter comme eux.

\- Choisis ton camp, asséna Flint.

Ce qu'il m'horripilait.

\- En plus, pourquoi tu traînes avec eux ? Demanda Higgs, l'expression identique à celle du poisson rouge. C'est vrai, ils sont tellement pauvres qu'ils se lavent pas, ils puent et ils mangent des trucs pas nets... À ce qu'on dit...

\- Tu te rends compte des niaiseries que tu débites gros lard ?

Mes mots avaient fusé sans que je ne puisse les contrôler, parce que ses paroles me paraissaient aberrantes. Parce qu'ils étaient les représentants en chef des cerveaux défaillants, le désespoir de leur génération et parce qu'ils étaient à des siècles de la réalité. Si loin. Harry sentait bon et j'aurais bien voulu un parfum seulement fait de son odeur. Mais ça, c'était autre chose.

Sans attendre, je fus poussé contre l'abattant des toilettes, mon dos qui cogna rudement la cuvette craqua. Je me pris une gifle, une nouvelle.

C'était douloureux je l'admettais, je n'étais pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de violences moldues. Autant les duels, je m'en sortais, autant ici, j'étais un peu perdu.

J'essayai de me redresser et je sentis ma tête tourner. J'articulai quand même :

\- Pourquoi les haïssez-vous autant ? Je parie qu'aucun de vous n'a jamais pris le temps de discuter avec un sang-mêlé ou un né-moldu...

Pucey me fila un coup de genou sous le menton, le laissant plaqué contre ma trachée que je sentais opprimée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? A-t-il braillé. J'ai parlé à un tas de sangs de bourbe, quand ils nous servent dans les magasins...

\- Et ceux qui ramassent les ordures, renchérit Flint.

\- Voilà ! Claironna Pucey. Et on n'a pas besoin de leur adresser la parole pour voir ce qu'ils valent. Ce sont des demi-sorciers, complètement timbrés en plus. En puis, ils appartiennent tous à la Milice de la Libération, ce sont des délinquants, parfois des assassins...

\- Ouais, marmonna Higgs. On le voit bien dans les journaux...

La bile remontait le long de ma gorge tandis que ma frustration augmentait, parce que je savais pertinemment qu'ils étaient perdus, et qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Si ces trois bœufs pensaient de la sorte, le monde de demain serait encore pire parce qu'ils étaient de ceux que l'on ne raisonnait pas. Rien ne les ferait réagir, excepté la violence, domaine dans lequel ils marinaient déjà.

\- Les journaux mentent sans arrêt, j'ai murmuré.

Et c'était drôle, car jusqu'à ce jour, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment formulé, c'était Harry qui me le répétait souvent. Dans ces toilettes, ça me paraissait flagrant.

Higgs a écarquillé ses yeux de benêt avant de répondre :

\- N'importe quoi !

Il me frappa, encore plusieurs fois, il me semblait.

\- Qui t'as dit ça ? Continua Pucey. Tes petits copains impurs et laids ? Tu ne vaux vraiment plus rien Malfoy... Corrompu jusqu'à la moelle...

Je sentis leurs poings s'abattre sur mon arcade sourcilière, ma lèvre, mon œil. Je souffrais mais ne criais pas. Une statue de glace qui se faisait malmener, voilà ce que j'étais.

Tout me paraissait brouillé. Loin de ce à quoi j'avais été habitué, moi et mon existence sûre, pleine de ces petits conforts qui la rendaient douce.

Étais-je fait pour ça ? Partager la cause des sang-mêlés, des né-moldus et résister à leurs côtés ?

Je n'y avais jamais songé. Je n'y pensais pas encore.

\- Les journaux disent la vérité ! Assomma Flint.

Sans savoir comment, je parvins à lui balancer mon pied dans les parties et je l'entendis gémir de douleur. Ce n'était peut-être pas une idée brillante, tout compte fait.

Car à partir de là, j'ai oublié.

J'ai discerné leurs membres m'immobiliser, j'ai éprouvé les coups, nombreux et selon moi, puissants. J'ai vaguement supposé que tous trois avaient l'habitude de se battre.

\- Tu n'es qu'une pute Malfoy, ricana Pucey dans mon esprit plombé.

Ce fut sans doute dans cette fumée opaque de souffles haletants que je perdis connaissance, avec l'écho de ses derniers mots qui paraissaient ineptes et qui pourtant, touchaient le fond du cœur.

.

**POV Harry**

En sortant de Poudlard, après une longue journée pas si différente de toutes les autres, j'étais maussade. Je me traînais le long de la route comme un zombie, d'une démarche mécanique et fatiguée.

Rapidement, j'entendis des pas rapides se rapprocher et je tournai la tête.

C'était Hermione.

J'aimais bien cette fille, son visage était souvent souriant et timide, son caractère vif et pénétrant. Elle était une alliée intelligente, mesurée, elle avait le tact qui me manquait. On passait la plupart de notre temps ensemble, parce qu'en même temps, c'était une nécessité.

\- Harry attends ! M'intima-t-elle, son sac tressautant sur ça hanche.

Elle se cala sur mon pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu es au courant ?

\- Quoi ? Marmonnai-je.

\- Draco Malfoy s'est fait agressé cet après-midi, on l'a retrouvé dans un sale état, dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde.

Mon battement de cœur m'est remonté dans la gorge. Je l'ai senti exploser ensuite, dans un bruit sourd que mon intérieur entendait comme un vacarme étourdissant. Mes mains commençaient déjà à se couvrir d'une fine pellicule humide.

Je ne pouvais rien exprimer, je ne savais pas ce qui sortirait de ma bouche.

\- Il l'a cherché un peu, dit Hermione. Vu comme il s'est comporté il y a deux jours, à vouloir nous en mettre plein la vue...

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait.

C'était ma voix ça ? Si froide ?

Mais Hermione, ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir et elle continua, ce qu'au fond, je pouvais comprendre. Mais là je ne l'entendais pas, parce qu'il s'agissait de Draco.

\- Si quand même, avec ses airs de fils à papa, comme s'il était dans son bon droit... C'était rabaissant et je pense bien que c'était son intention, comme il est plus âgé et qu'il fait parti d'une grande famille de sang-purs.

\- Tu ne le connais pas, il n'est pas comme ça.

Elle me regarda d'un œil sceptique et presque maternelle, comme si elle s'inquiétait pour ma santé mentale.

J'ai eu envie de crier, je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Oh aller Harry, il est le fils d'un futur ministre et il est né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est lavé les mains après avoir serré la mienne hier...

\- Où est-il maintenant ? Demandai-je, crispé.

\- De ce que j'ai pu entendre, il a été ramené chez lui.

Voilà, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour dérouiller mon corps car sans un mot de plus – qui aurait été inutile au demeurant – je commençai à courir.

\- Harry attends !

Je l'entendis à nouveau, mais ça ne m'intéressait plus, je devais le voir.

Je me dirigeai aussi vite qu'il me l'était possible vers le manoir Malfoy, mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol.

Le trajet fut court mais déjà trop long et c'est couvert de sueur que j'arrivai au portail du jardin, celui de derrière, plus petit et non loin de la véranda.

J'entendais des voix.

Je me mis à frapper sottement sur le portillon et à crier, jusqu'à ce qu'on me réponde.

Rapidement, un petit Elfe apparut devant moi.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il, – ou elle – un peu soupçonneux.

\- Je voudrais voir Draco, s'il vous plaît, j'ai haleté.

\- Maître Draco n'est pas en état de recevoir de la visite, maître Draco est très mal en point.

\- Je m'en fiche, baragouinai-je. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi le voir.

L'Elfe m'observait de ses yeux vitreux, son teint cireux semblait vide d'expression.

Il allait partir ailleurs, il repartait déjà, alors je criai :

\- Attendez !

\- Qu'y a-t-il Winky ? Interrogea une voix qui s'approchait.

\- Un étranger maîtresse, il demande à voir le petit maître.

La maîtresse de maison, Narcissa Malfoy, vint à ma rencontre. Elle flottait dans une robe mousseline lilas qui devait coûter plus que tout ce que je possédais et ne posséderais jamais.

Mais son visage hautain – encore camouflé par les hortensias volumineux - ne pouvait m'inciter à m'en aller. Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es le fils Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, madame Malfoy.

Question idiote, elle le savait pertinemment.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Continua-t-elle froidement.

\- Je... Je viens prendre des nouvelles de Draco, j'ai entendu dire qu'il-

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ta présence arrangerait quoi que ce soit, a-t-elle coupé. Tu n'es plus ami avec mon fils depuis des lustres. Va-t-en.

C'était faux. Faux. Faux. Mais ça faisait mal quand même.

Elle me fixait de ses iris bleus et venimeux, je remarquai alors qu'elle tenait dans sa main un verre rempli d'un liquide bordeaux et la probabilité que ce fut du jus de raisin ne m'effleura pas.

Son allure tenait encore tout de l'aristocratie, mais on ressentait sa fatigue et puis, elle était tellement maigre. Je me fis subrepticement la réflexion que madame Malfoy avait changé, vieilli, comme tout le monde.

\- Je vous en prie, dites-moi au moins s'il va bien et-

Elle m'interrompit à nouveau avec aigreur :

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse ? Mon fils a été battu pour s'être assis à ta table hier, et d'après ce qu'a avoué cette cruche de bibliothécaire, tu lui aurais même tourné le dos. Tu dois être fier de toi.

Les mots étaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Aucune répartie ne me venait, aucune.

Madame Malfoy ne comprenait pas, Draco ne comprenait pas.

En vain, j'ai tenté de me défendre.

\- Je l'ai fait pour sa réputation, vous auriez préféré que je le laisse s'asseoir avec un sang-mêlé ? Une né-moldue ? Franchement ? Je savais ce qui se serait passé s'il était resté...

Elle m'a regardé dédaigneusement.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis.

J'étais essoufflé, transpirant d'effort et d'angoisse et en train de parler à une sourde, mais j'étais aussi en colère.

\- C'est ridicule, vous auriez été la première à reprocher le fait que Draco s'assoit à ma table, celle des sang-impurs ! Criai-je, plus fort que je ne l'aurais cru.

Mais elle ne me regardait même plus et sans un mot elle se tourna, remontant les marches de mousse verte qui menaient jusque la verrière.

\- Fais partir ce garçon, Winky.

Abasourdi, je tenais les barreaux en fer du portillon, ravalant des mots vulgaires, des injures qui coulèrent dans ma gorge pour la brûler.

La petite créature hideuse s'approcha de moi avant de parler, presque sympathiquement :

\- Il faut partir maintenant Monsieur.

\- S'il vous plaît, dites lui au moins que j'étais là...

\- Je suis désolée.

La dénommée Winky a fait apparaître un voile fin qui me bloquait tout accès et s'est envolée, sans plus de mots.

Désespéré, je m'agenouillai, la tête dans les paumes.

Personne ne me comprenait, personne. Même moi je ne me comprenais pas.

.

.

Voilà, à très vite !


	7. Revenir

Salut ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. Tant que j'ai le temps d'écrire, j'en profite, j'espère que ça vous plaira (n'hésitez pas à commenter le cas échéant).

J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas cela trop redondant, le fait que je parle beaucoup, énormément, des diverses manifestations du racisme (entre les sangs). Parce que c'est le thème (ça fait écho à notre réalité aussi évidemment) et je trouve intéressant de l'exploiter dans l'univers magique. Et ça me plaît de montrer comment le duo Harry/Draco s'y trouve confronté, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne les oublie pas, ainsi que leurs familles.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Revenir_

**POV Draco**

20h13

La nuit tombait.

J'avais feuilleté _La Gazette_ posée sur ma table de nuit, sans entrain. Rien de très inhabituel, La Une décrivait une énième resucée de tentative de vol à la banque Gringotts, les suspects étant évidemment « trois né-moldus qui guettaient souvent le coin de l'avenue depuis quelque temps ». Cela aurait pu être la moitié de la population sorcière… J'en avais marre.

Et après je m'étonnais que des types comme Pucey eussent tant de préjugés sur les différents sangs.

Ma tête me faisait atrocement mal, je la ressentais comme toute gonflée, prête à éclater au moindre geste et les coups frappés à ma porte ne firent qu'accentuer cette sensation. En suivant, ma sœur a pénétré dans ma chambre l'air revêche.

\- C'était qui ?

Elle est arrivée jusqu'à mon lit, ses boucles châtains remuaient sur ses épaules.

\- Qui t'a fait ça Draco ? Je vais les tuer.

J'ai tourné la tête vers le mur, je voulais lui dire de partir. Sa colère était réconfortante, mais j'avais besoin d'être seul.

\- Combien étaient-ils ?

J'ai soupiré avant de lever trois doigts vers Minnie.

\- Trois types ? Et tu pourrais les reconnaître si tu les croisais ?

J'ai haussé les épaules. Oui évidemment, mais je ne voyais pas quoi organiser qui ressemblerait de près ou de loin à un simulacre de vengeance. La communauté de sang-purs partageait le même avis que les trois couillons qui m'avaient frappés, qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire ?

\- Draco ? Insista-t-elle. Tu les connais ?

\- Oui, ai-je marmonné d'une voix rocailleuse. Et alors ? Va-t'en Minnie.

Je n'avais pas le moral.

\- Comment ont-ils pu ces misérables connards… Personne ne touche à mon frère.

\- Pourtant, c'est arrivé.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus.

Je levai mes yeux vers sa silhouette accoudée aux baldaquins et j'aperçus une flamme dans les siens. Pour la première fois, depuis que ces trois enflures m'avaient cogné, je me sentais presque bien. C'était étrange, ce soutien de ma sœur alors nous avions toujours manqué de complicité, ça valait presque le coup de se faire casser la gueule…

\- Personne ne touche à un Malfoy, asséna Minnie. S'ils osent même penser à réitérer l'expérience, ils ne feront pas long feu à Poudlard.

_Ah._

C'était donc ça.

Qu'est-ce que j'en avais foutre, là tout de suite, de l'honneur des Malfoy ?

\- Va-t'en, déclarai-je fermement.

Elle me fixa, les sourcils froncés et même si cela l'embêtait, elle obtempéra.

Après qu'elle ait quitté la pièce, non sans claquer la porte, je reposai ma lourde tête sur l'oreiller qui me semblait d'autant plus moelleux.

Harry…

Penser à lui ne me procurait plus le même réconfort. À quoi bon ? Il s'en fichait désormais, il privilégiait les siens et je n'en faisais pas partie. Tout le monde s'en fichait, chaque clan était aveugle, ça gâchait des vies.

J'essayai de ne pas penser à mes bleus, ni au fait que mon meilleur ami n'était pas avec moi et qu'au fond, je n'avais personne. Sales sang-mêlés, tout était de leur faute… Et les sang-purs n'étaient pas mieux.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Je ne souhaitais que dormir.

.

.

OooooooooooO

.

.

**POV Harry**

Je me suis pressé d'entrer dans la salle où étaient exposés diverses images de créatures magiques, des photographies de victimes de sortilèges, toutes sortes d'accessoires farfelus ainsi que de gros grimoires, si vieux qu'ils en devenaient menaçants.

Aussitôt, je le vis sur l'estrade, l'œil brillant, les cheveux ondulés et sauvages, la mine confiante ; Sirius Black, mon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'était l'un des seuls enseignants qui me traitaient comme n'importe quel élève et je l'avais d'emblée apprécié pour cela. Mais c'était surtout un homme terriblement doué.

Je pris place dans le fond, seul. Je n'avais pas vu Hermione et par ailleurs, je lui avais peu parlé depuis l'incident de la semaine dernière.

\- Rentrez, rentrez… Disait gaiement notre professeur.

Finalement, il se tourna pour farfouiller dans le bazar qui lui servait de bureau alors que les derniers élèves s'installaient. Un serpentard arriva à la traîne.

\- Tout juste Monsieur Parkinson, se moqua Black. Asseyez-vous.

Mais l'élève resta bêtement statique et il me fallu une seconde à peine, pour prendre conscience de la scène qui allait se dérouler.

\- Il n'y a plus de place Professeur, marmonna l'élève.

Reece Parkinson était le petit frère de Pansy Parkinson, une fille teigneuse qui suivait Draco comme un toutou. Reece n'était pas particulièrement embêtant, certes il ne serait sûrement pas un prix Nobel, mais c'était un garçon plutôt timide, renfermé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répondit le professeur en suspendant ses gestes. Juste là, aux côtés de Monsieur Potter.

Mais le garçon ne bougea pas d'un iota, ses yeux au reflet absent caressaient le sol.

Moi, j'avais envie de m'enfoncer dans mon siège.

Les autres, en cruels observateurs, ne pipaient mot.

\- On m'a interdit de m'asseoir à côté d'un sang… différent, dit-il tout bas.

Sans perdre son sourire, Black posa ses deux coudes sur le pupitre face à lui avant de déclarer :

\- Qui t'a interdit cela ?

\- Madame Pince, osa Reece. Et puis mes parents…

\- Eh bien ma foi, rigola l'enseignant, si cela relève des événements qui se sont produits à la bibliothèque, Madame Pince fait ce qu'elle veut là-bas. Mais ici, c'est ma salle de classe. En ce qui concerne tes parents, il y a bien longtemps qu'ils ont quitté Poudlard, me semble-t-il ?

Le jeune garçon, toujours debout au milieu des œillades scrutatrices, rougissait.

\- Mh oui… Souffla-t-il, la tête basse.

_Non, ce n'était pas un mauvais bourge._

Il avait simplement peur des représailles qui l'attendraient dehors, loin de cette salle de classe et du regard bienveillant du professeur Black, ainsi que celles plus reculées encore, qui seraient infligées dans le cercle familier du foyer.

Je serrai les dents et mes yeux me piquaient d'être un paria, un fardeau pour ce monde.

\- Bon, monsieur Parkinson, assena Black. Il ne me reste qu'une place dans cette salle, alors à moins que vous ne vouliez rester par terre, je vous suggère de vous y installer.

Puis il se retourna vers le tableau. Pour lui, le sujet était clos. Pour moi, il avait enlaidi cette heure de cours qui aurait pu être apaisante.

Je vis du coin de l'œil le jeune sorcier m'approcher, en traînant des pieds. Il s'est assis à ma gauche, aussi distant qu'il le pouvait et l'heure s'est écoulée, aussi lentement que le mouvement d'une rivière remplie de boue.

Nous nous sommes ignorés en silence, séparés par l'aversion commune qui nous traversait de toute part sans que nous puissions la calmer.

.

.

.

Après le cours de Défense, c'était l'heure de midi et j'allai me restaurer. Le directeur avait attribué une pièce spécifique pour nous, quatre pauvres étudiants différents, près des cuisines. Était-ce un bon choix ? Sûrement pas, mais c'était plus pratique et ça évitait les scandales dans la Grande Salle.

Je suis arrivé au bout du couloir et j'ai aperçu une forme élancée à laquelle un uniforme de serpentard seyait parfaitement. Ma respiration s'est accélérée.

_Il était revenu_...

Mais il s'éloignait déjà.

\- Draco attends !

Mon meilleur ami s'est immobilisé et m'a fixé. Il ne semblait plus avoir de trace de son agression, mis à part cette gerçure sur la lèvre, qui avait l'air de ne pas vouloir cesser de saigner.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demandai-je en m'approchant.

J'avais tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras mais c'était trop dangereux, même si nous étions seuls.

\- Bien, merci.

Il ne me regardait plus, comme si cela le dérangeait, comme s'il voulait partir. Je posai quand même ma main sur son avant-bras et il eut un frisson.

\- Je suis content.

\- À quel propos ?

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, soufflai-je.

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse ?

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Un groupe d'élèves passa près de nous et je sentis leurs oreilles avides, leurs mirettes grandes ouvertes.

\- Tu apparais comme une fleur parce que tu me croises par hasard, mais tu n'as même pas été fichu de venir voir comment j'allais. Rien qu'un petit mot m'aurait suffi, Harry.

Mon visage s'éclaira, même si mon ventre se retournait sous les accusations.

\- Je suis venu ! Affirmai-je un peu fort. Je suis venu le jour de ton agression et tous les jours de la semaine. Ta mère m'avait ordonné de déguerpir, mais tous les soirs, j'étais assis à côté du portillon en espérant t'apercevoir. Je te le jure, demande à ta mère ou non… Demande plutôt à ton elfe.

Mes paroles furent suivies d'un silence plein d'incompréhensions, un silence qui voulait nous séparer, lui aussi.

\- Tu es venu ? Demanda mon ami.

\- Oui.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Draco, une armée n'aurait pas pu m'empêcher de venir te rendre visite.

Nous nous sommes regardés et j'ai vu une lueur dans les iris argentés, peut-être un soulagement.

Mais nous attirions l'attention, les élèves s'arrêtaient alors j'ai dit faiblement :

\- Ce soir. Retrouve-moi ce soir, à notre plage.

Draco m'a fixé sans répondre.

\- Draco, si tu ne viens pas je… Je comprendrai.

Nous nous sommes laissés dans ce couloir obscurci et bien que ma faim m'ait quitté aussi, je suis allé manger.

.

.

.

À nouveau seul, les pieds étendus sur la texture connue du sable un peu humide en cette fin de septembre, mes pensées s'entremêlaient les unes avec les autres.

_Il ne viendra pas... Pourquoi ferait-il un tel effort après ce qu'il a vécu ?_

Plus j'y resongeais et plus je me disais que ma réaction à la bibliothèque avait été davantage pour me protéger. Au fond, j'avais ce sentiment qui m'étreignait la gorge. Peur de prendre trop de place, peur d'être trop petit. Peur d'être proche de Draco mais plus encore de le voir s'éloigner. Incapable de lever la tête, de rire, de confronter les autres, de les ignorer, de me défendre. J'avais peur, peur, peur.

Et ça me tuait.

J'ai pensé que l'angoisse fatiguait les gens, qu'elle éreintait le corps en torturant le ventre, qu'elle embrouillait l'esprit en lui retirant sa lucidité, qu'elle nous usait jusqu'à ce que nous ne fussions plus que des coquillages vides.

\- Bonsoir Harry.

Draco.

\- Ça va ? J'ai demandé.

Il regardait la mer, ses cheveux voletant autour de son visage.

\- Ça va. C'est une jolie soirée, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- J'avoue que je n'avais pas remarqué, admis-je en installant ma tête sur mes genoux.

Nous n'avons rien dit pendant un petit temps, celui où les vagues se sont enchaînées. Leur rythme manquait de cohésion, elles s'écrasaient en de multiples rouleaux presque argentés de façon malhabile.

\- Je te promets que je suis venu, si je pouvais-

\- Je sais, a-t-il coupé.

\- Tu as parlé avec l'elfe ?

\- Ce n'était pas la peine.

Je l'ai regardé sans bien comprendre.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, parce que je te crois.

Le soulagement m'a enveloppé, doux comme les ailes d'un ange, parce que le visage de Draco m'était offert comme un cadeau. Mon ami était de retour, je l'ai vu, et ses pupilles distançaient l'impassibilité qui s'acharnait à les dompter.

\- Et puis, ce que tu as dit à propos de mère sonnait juste.

J'ai eu un infime sourire alors que mes mains, vestige de mon agitation intérieure, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de martyriser les grains de sable.

\- Merci.

Silence.

\- Je n'ai pas pu venir ce week-end au magasin de Quidditch, désolé, murmura-t-il. J'en avais pourtant envie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, en ce moment j'ai pas mal de devoirs à faire alors… Une autre fois.

Il s'est allongé et je l'ai imité. Il faisait frais mais ça n'était pas désagréable. Nous étions ensemble.

Mon visage s'est tourné vers Draco et j'ai passé mon doigt sur sa joue, doucement, comme l'aurait fait le vent. Sa peau était douce, pale et délicate, protégée, comme lui.

Il a soupiré sous mon toucher et mon cœur a eu un battement à vide.

J'ai laissé mon doigt continuer son exploration, aussi curieux que moi, j'ai frôlé les lèvres pleines et roses, si jolies, le cou, les clavicules qui ressortaient légèrement, le col du chemisier scolaire. Je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais à voir, à comprendre, en effleurant ce corps semblable au mien. Mais plus la pulpe de mon index sentait la surface imberbe, plus je souhaitais en flatter davantage.

Quelque chose s'était comme figée. Le temps, peut-être ?

Toujours fut-il que j'ai commencé à déboutonner le haut de sa blouse, l'expression concentrée et à la fois complètement ailleurs. J'ai touché, à nouveau. Le torse était sec, les tétons ont durcis sous ma main et je les ai appréciés. J'étais perdu.

\- Harry ? Articula Draco, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

J'ai ouvert les yeux que je ne me souvenais pas avoir scellés. La figure de Draco était calme, ses joues rosés et dans son œil, j'ai vu un éclat nouveau que je n'ai pas saisi.

J'étais immobile, je réfléchissais. Pourtant, cela ne menait à rien, quelque chose bloquait dans ma tête.

Alors je l'ai brusquement enfoui dans le torse de mon ami, le serrant fort, assez fort pour qu'il me rattrape dans cette chute, à l'intérieur de l'abîme de ma pensée.

\- Draco, j'ai dit enfin. Te rappelles-tu ? Ce jour où nous étions allés au magasin de Quidditch avant l'été.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Raconte moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- Et bien on s'est retrouvés près du Chaudron Baveur, on est allés dans la boutique de Quidditch, il y avait peu de monde. On a bien dû y rester une bonne heure. Après, je nous ai acheté des glaces chez Fortarôme et… et on a fini par rentrer. C'était chouette.

_C'était chouette._

\- C'est tout ?

Je l'ai senti hausser les épaules.

\- Oui.

J'ai serré davantage mes bras autour de lui, pour m'incruster dans cette peau, lui voler ses souvenirs.

Était-il sérieux ? Me disait-il la vérité ? Fut-ce vraiment tout ce dont il se rappelait ? C'était étrange. Étrange comme une même journée, passée avec les mêmes personnes, pouvait avoir un goût différent pour chacune d'elle.

_**Souvenirs **_

**POV Draco**

Je m'étais trouvé un alibi, comme souvent. J'avais prévenu mère que je passais l'après-midi chez Blaise dont la famille était du même sang et aussi riche que nous. Ça ne lui avait posé aucun souci, c'était une famille « comme la nôtre », c'est ce qu'elle répétait. Alors je lui avais menti, sans état d'âme.

J'ai retrouvé Harry.

Je l'ai rejoint pour cette journée magnifique, sous ce soleil de juin, jeune et ambitieux. Tout était parfait, enfin, sauf l'arrivée au Chemin de Traverse…

**POV Harry**

Je ne savais pas si Draco viendrait. En fait, je n'étais jamais sûr et pourtant, il venait toujours. Et à chaque fois, je me disais : tu vois, tu devrais avoir plus confiance en lui. Je me promettais : la prochaine fois. La prochaine fois, je ne douterai pas.

Mais la fois suivante, je m'inquiétais encore.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Souffla une voix dans mon oreille.

Je sursautai et Draco pinça ma joue.

\- Rah Draco, je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça !

\- Arrête… Tu adores ! A-t-il dit en riant.

\- Non, je déteste.

\- Génial, tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur.

Je me suis tourné vers mon meilleur ami et j'ai finalement souri. Ce n'était pas sa faute si mes doutes me mangeaient la tête, ce n'était pas sa faute. Et maintenant, il était là.

**POV Draco**

Bon, ce n'était pas grave. Un de ces jours, Harry serait content de me voir. Un de ces jours, il ne se crispera plus sous mon toucher, il cessera de commencer une après-midi en étant sur la défensive.

Il me fallait juste un peu de patience, c'était tout.

Je mis ma main dans la sienne et, tant que nous étions loin du monde, nous marchâmes ainsi.

**POV Harry**

Le trajet fut doux, ce qui rendit notre arrivée dans la ville plus brutale encore.

Draco a lâché ma paume et j'ai réprimé un frisson, mon regard s'est déroulé sur la rue du Chemin de Traverse. Il n'y avait pas foule et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. J'ai vu un aurore s'approcher de nous, un de ceux qui surveillait la rue. Tout compte fait peut-être pas, j'étais plus visible.

Ce n'était pas marqué sur notre front « Né-Moldu », « Sang-pur » ou « Sang-mêlé » et pourtant c'était tout comme. Mes vêtements vieux et râpés, mon attitude naturellement méfiante parlaient pour moi.

Entre eux, les né-moldus et les sang-mêlés étaient détendus dans les rues. Ils auraient pourtant pu se haïr, eux aussi, se concurrencer comme l'auraient fait les pauvres et les très pauvres. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Parce que les sang-purs étaient trop puissants, l'ennemi commun trop effrayant.

\- Nom et sang, intima l'aurore.

Il avait les cheveux grisonnants, une moustache et sa mine ne reflétait qu'un profond ennui.

Draco a eu l'air surpris. Moi pas. Nous sortîmes tous deux une petite carte qui décrivait notre identité, l'une des mesures mises en place depuis les lois sur la ségrégation sang-purs/sang-mêlés.

Le moustachu ne regarda pas la carte de Draco. Il prit la mienne.

\- Ton nom ?

_Génial, un analphabète._

\- Harry Potter.

\- Ton âge ?

_Tu ne sais pas lire les chiffres non plus ?_

\- 13 ans.

\- Ton sang ? Demanda-t-il encore, une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

_Ça te dégoûte connard ?_

\- Sang-mêlé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici tout seul gamin ?

\- Il n'est pas tout seul, il est avec moi, affirma Draco.

L'aurore le regarda, sceptique.

\- Où vas-tu ?

_Sur la lune._

\- Dans les magasins, monsieur.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

_Me curer les ongles de pieds._

\- Me balader et passer un moment avec mon ami.

L'homme jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Draco.

\- Où habites-tu ?

_Ça ne te regarde pas._

\- Quartier du Beaumanoir, monsieur.

On aurait dit une mauvaise blague, mon quartier aurait sûrement dû s'appeler celui de la Bellepoubelle.

Le temps ne passait pas et Draco ne disait rien. Je n'osais pas le regarder, je me sentais humilié.

\- Tu es loin de chez toi gamin, déclara un autre aurore que je n'avais pas vu arriver et qui se planta devant moi.

Que cherchaient-ils à la fin ?

Étaient-ils toute une garnison ? Peut-être qu'ils s'ennuyaient. Peut-être avaient-ils peur qu'un gamin de treize ans, petit et chétif, ne prépare un attentat ? C'était absurde, mais qu'importe, quoi que je ferais, ils avaient l'air de vouloir s'en payer une tranche à mes dépends.

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour se balader, c'est un endroit pour consommer. As-tu l'argent pour ?

Je me sentis commencer à trembler.

_Non. _

Je n'ai pas répondu. Je ne pouvais plus voir Draco, les frères débiles se tenaient entre nous.

\- Suis nous, asséna l'aurore.

Voilà, j'allais me faire emmener Merlin savait où à coups de pied aux fesses. Je n'étais qu'un gamin pourtant, même si je le niais souvent, à peine un adolescent.

Mais pour eux, je n'étais que de la vermine. J'entendais les voix dans leur tête et dans celles des passants qui avaient, peut-être l'espace d'instant, cessé leur shopping. _Comment un sang-mêlé osait-il mettre les pieds ici ? Qui était-il ? Préparait-il quelque chose ? Agissait-il au compte de la Milice de la Libération ?_

Mais je fus sauvé.

\- Oui il en a, a dit Draco en prenant mon bras. Pas vrai Harry ? Bon, excusez-nous, mais il va falloir qu'on y aille.

\- Excusez moi jeune homme, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec votre ami.

\- Si vous en avez terminé, a repris Draco l'air menaçant. Je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy, le bras droit du ministre de la Magie et je crois que vous pouvez avoir foi en mes paroles.

Ce stupide aurore a fait un pas en arrière, l'air de réfléchir.

\- Mais nous pouvons aller lui en toucher quelques mots, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Hum.. Non, ça ira.

\- Merci bien, exprima mon ami.

\- Bonne journée à vous.

Ils se sont effacés d'eux-mêmes, vaquant à leurs occupations inutiles et nous, nous avons continué notre chemin.

\- Ca va ? Interrogea Draco

\- Oui, mentis-je. Ils étaient drôles.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de rire. Hors de question que quelqu'un nous gâche cette journée.

Mais c'était trop tard et je lui ai souri à m'en déchirer le fond du cœur.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pas de sa faute si ces deux types ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez et qu'ils étaient de sombres cons par dessus le marché. Pas de sa faute s'ils m'avaient traité comme un moins-que-rien, comme la sous-race que j'étais à leurs yeux conditionnés par la haine.

_Tu n'y es pour rien Draco, s'ils m'ont rabaissé et fait courber l'échine. Si chaque fois que l'on est dans un lieu public, je suis zyeuté, surveillé, contrôlé. Si chaque fois que l'on croise un sang-pur, il me pense sot et mal élevé. Tu n'y es pour rien si tu es des leurs._

Alors j'ai tourné ma figure vers le ciel et repoussé mon angoisse à l'intérieur, comme s'il y avait encore assez de place, comme d'habitude.

Je ne pouvais pas regarder Draco, pas maintenant. Pas maintenant.

_**Retour **_

**POV Draco**

\- Tu penses à ses aurores sur le Chemin de Traverse, pas vrai ?

J'avais sorti Harry de ses pensées que j'imaginais taciturnes et il a relevé la tête pour m'attirer dans ses grands yeux qui faisaient tourner la mienne.

\- Pas vrai ?

Je le comprenais, si je m'étais retrouvé dans une situation semblable, ça m'aurait aussi ennuyé. _Sois honnête Draco, Harry était bien plus qu'ennuyé._

\- Non, je pensais que c'était une belle journée. Les Nimbus 2000 m'avaient vraiment fasciné.

Il a rebaissé sa tête qu'il conservait dans mon torse, ses épis bruns caressaient mon menton. J'aimais ça.

Mais il me mentait et l'attitude de ma mère y était pour quelque chose, lorsqu'elle l'avait empêché de me voir, cela avait dû faire fleurir certaines réminiscences. C'était logique et je n'étais pas si naïf, comme pouvait le croire Harry. J'avais grandi, ces derniers jours particulièrement et je souhaitais que mon meilleur ami s'en rende compte et qu'il me parle. Mais il n'en fit rien et en même temps, quelque part, je lui en étais reconnaissant. Car je n'étais pas certain de vouloir tout entendre.

Je me rappelais bien de cette altercation, de cet aurore moustachu con comme un manche. J'avais eu honte. Pour un tas de raison que je n'étais pas parvenu à démêler.

J'avais eu honte et parfois j'en voulais à Harry. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir fait l'aimer et de me faire sentir coupable. Cette culpabilité qui me léchait le corps à chaque sorties ensemble, chaque discussion qui perdait de son innocence, chaque mot sentencieux, chaque expression déplacée.

\- C'était une belle journée, répéta-t-il.

Et il me fallut un temps pour comprendre.

\- Oui, c'était une belle journée, rajoutai-je.

C'était presque vrai. _Parle Harry, dis-le, je suis censé pouvoir tout entendre. _

Mais ce sont des secondes silencieuses qui nous ont enfermés, chacun dans notre bulle.

\- Ça va être bientôt l'hiver, ai-je murmuré.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je disais cela, pourquoi j'annonçais le début d'un compte à rebours sur lequel je n'avais pas de prise. Parce qu'en hiver, il était difficile de sortir, de trouver des excuses. Parce qu'en hiver, la pluie recouvrait tout et changeait les paysages, les rendant sinistres, elle forçait les esprits à rechercher les intérieurs, les repas chauds et les feux de cheminée. Les intérieurs n'étaient pas mes alliés, car je ne pouvais pas les partager avec Harry. En hiver, nous ne nous voyions plus beaucoup, c'était une mauvaise période à passer.

En hiver, je n'aimais même pas me trouver là, sur cette plage, l'humidité et les ombres des arbres me rendaient nerveux. Parfois.

J'entendis mon ami soupirer un petit air chaud contre ma poitrine et il demanda, abruptement :

\- Qui t'a frappé ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qui t'a frappé ?

Nous n'avions pas dû suivre le même fil de pensées, apparemment.

\- Quelle importance, ils étaient cons.

\- Dis le moi quand même, intima Harry.

\- Mais tout le monde me pose la même question, on ne pourrait pas juste laisser tomber ?

\- Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'ils s'en tirent aussi facilement ?

\- Non mais que veux tu que je fasse ? Je pourrais les dénoncer au directeur, à mon père, ou mettre des pastilles de gerbe dans leur jus de citrouille. J'en ai eu envie, mais finalement, je préférerais oublier.

\- Dis-moi qui s'était et ensuite, tu pourras oublier.

\- Pucey, Higgs et Flint. Mais laisse tomber tout ça. Tu n'as rien dans la tête n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, marmonna-t-il. De toutes façons, je ne suis qu'un demi-sorcier, qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire contre eux.

\- Arrête.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le forçai à me confronter.

\- Harry, c'est moi Draco, je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

Ses yeux brillaient.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, moi aussi.

* * *

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ! Le prochain chapitre se focalise davantage sur la famille Potter.

A très vite !


End file.
